Gold & Jewerly, Oro y Joyas
by mcr77
Summary: Coleccion de Drabbles de Ace y Bonney, alguna vez se conocieron? y si asi fue... como fue su relacion? Una version de lo q hubiera sucedido
1. Platos

**Platos**

En la barra del restaurant se encontraba una chica joven de no más de 17 años de edad, comiendo toda la comida q le llevaban, y lo hacía de una forma poco ortodoxa, sorprendiendo todos los presentes, no solo x su falta de modales sino también de su apetito aparentemente insaciable...

Al lugar ingresó un joven de buena estatura, y excelente físico, se sentó a un lado de la chica y pidió q le trajeran comida, de igual forma q la chica comenzó a comer o mejor dicho a devorar todo lo q le llevaban...

Los demás comensales estaban anonadados ante los dos jóvenes, quienes aparentemente no se molestaban x como los miraban...

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta q finalmente el ultimo plato q quedaba en la barra, era disputado por ambos...

-q haces tocando mi comida -interrogaba la chica de cabellos rosas al muchacho

-quien dijo q era tuya -respondía el chico de cabellos negros

-es obvio q es mía -insistía la pelirrosa lanzandole una mirada retadora y tomando el plato

-oi! esa no es la forma en q debe de hablar una señorita -respondía el pelinegro jalando el plato hacia el

-ah sí, y quien eres tú para decirme cómo comportarme niño bonito! -exclamaba enojada la chica arrebatándole el plato y engullendo su contenido

-si q eres odiosa sabias -respondía el chico mirándola de forma retadora

-a caso crees q m vas a asustar con esa mirada niño malo? -respondiendo a su mirada

-sabes jamás he peleado con una chica, pero tal vez pueda hacer una excepción –

-ah sí, yo he peleado con bastantes chicos, créeme que xq tengas cara de niño bonito no hare una excepción –respondía la chica exaltada

-dudo q puedas hacer algo así, muñequita -lo reto una vez más el pelinegro y se puso de pie dándole la espalda

-ah donde crees q vas! -exclamó la chica lanzándole un plato a la cabeza

deteniendo la caminata del moreno

-si q te lo has buscado muñeca! -exclamó el moreno volteando a ver a la chica

-ven x mi! -exclamó la chica subiéndose a la barra y pateando cada uno de los platos hacia el moreno

Repentinamente el restaurant se vio convertido en un campo d batalla entre esos dos...

-hey llamen a los marinos, son un par de vándalos- exigía el dueño del restaurant

Tan solo un par de minutos después se escuchó la marcha de un grupo de personas

-maldición! -exclamaron en coro el par de jóvenes

De inmediato al local ingresaron los marinos

-alto ahí! -exclamó el capitán-o disparamos! -

Parecían unos novatos, pensaba el moreno, y repentinamente uno de los marinos disparaba, rosando el brazo de la pelirrosa

-maldito! -exclamó la joven y le lanzó una de las botellas de alcohol, golpeándolo en la cabeza

-disparen! -exclamaba el capitán

Sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno envolvió a la chica en sus brazos y atravesó la ventana...  
>-síganlos! -exclamó el capitán<p> 


	2. Callejon

_Segundo Drabble, disculpen x no poner una introduccion en el anterior, pero es q a penas y entendi como subir este fic XD!_

_en fin, ahora les aclaro q el fic tendra como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean mas o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese numero XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>Callejón<strong>

Durante un par de minutos el joven pelinegro corrió con la pelirrosa en sus brazos...

-parece q los perdimos -dijo el muchacho deteniéndose x fin en un callejón cerca del puerto

-sí, así parece, ahora bájame! -exigió la pelirrosa

-sabes deberías de agradecerme x salvar tu vida muñequita -sonreía el moreno a la chica

-ah sí niño bonito, quien te pidió q m salvaras -respondía altanera la joven -además todo esto es tu culpa! -grito la chica

-mi culpa? -respondió exasperado el pelinegro

-sí, tu culpa! -recalco la pelirrosa

-eres una malagradecida -dijo finalmente el moreno recuperando el aliento

-busquen x el puerto! -se escuchó una voz cercana

-parece q son persistentes -decía el moreno asomándose por el callejón

la pelirrosa x su parte solo lo observaba curiosa

-hey quien anda ahí! -exclamó de repente un marino asomándose al callejón

sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno tomo en sus brazos a la chica y la arrincono en la pared...

- q es lo q...?-trató de interrogar la chica pero se vio silenciada por la cercanía del moreno

quien la tomo de la cadera y la cargó, haciendo parecer q se trataba de una pareja...

-quien anda ahí? -interrogo una vez más un joven marino

La joven pelirrosa sintió como el moreno suspiraba en su cuello, tomándola por sorpresa haciendo q se le escapara un gemido sus labios

El moreno repitió una vez más la acción provocándola de la misma forma y obteniendo el mismo resultado...

-q es lo q creen q están... -interrogaba una vez más el marino, pero al verlos de esa manera desvió rápidamente su mirada

-oh mira muñeca, creo q nos han descubierto -sonreía el moreno abrazando aun a la pelirrosa

-eh? -respondía la chica un poco atontada

-yo no vi nada... -decía tranquilo el marino -solo háganme un favor vayan a un hotel -completaba el marino dándose media vuelta

* * *

><p>Comentarios?<p> 


	3. Sorpresa

_Tercer Drabble_

_les recuerdo q el fic tendra como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean mas o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese numero XD!_

_y les recuerdo q un drabble es un escrito de entre 100 y 500 palabras, asi q no esperen q sean mas largos, xq entonces ya no serian drabbles XP  
><em>

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa<strong>

Durante unos segundos más, la pareja continuo en la misma posición, hasta q repentinamente la pelirrosa...

-q demonios crees q estás haciendo! -exclamó y empujo al moreno

el cual solo sonrió al ver como el rostro de la chica cambiaba de colores...

-no es como q te resistieras mucho sabes? -respondió el moreno sonriendo de forma galante

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo la joven cerro su puño y lo dirigió directo al rostro del moreno...

El cual tranquilamente atrapó el puño de la pelirrosa con su mano, le dedico una sonrisa galante y acercó su rostro al de Bonney haciendo que ella notara que sus ojos eran negros como la noche…

Ambos se contemplaron durante un par de segundos hasta que…

-m pregunto si te veías tan rudo cuando tenias 10 años -dijo repentinamente la chica y sonrió de forma burlona

El moreno solo atino a ladear un poco su cabeza, cuando repentinamente sintió q ella se hacia un poco más alta...

-qué? -Interrogo el moreno pero al escuchar que su voz era como la de un niño entró en pánico, se miró el cuerpo y notó que su cuerpo había cambiado y ahora era un chiquillo de 10 años

Bonney no pudo resistirse ante la expresión de estupefacción del moreno convertido en niño y lanzó una sonora carcajada

-que hiciste? -exclamó iracundo el moreno cuando sintió que su sombrero le tapaba la vista provocando que la pelirrosa riera con mayor fuerza

-efectivamente, te ves como un niño bonito, y no tan rudo como creías jajaja -se burlaba una vez más la pelirrosa y le daba la espalda dispuesta a irse

-a donde crees que vas? -le reclamaba y sin dudarlo lanzaba una bola de fuego, podía tener 10 años nuevamente pero eso no anulaba sus poderes de usuario de la fruta del diablo

-qué demonios? -interrogaba la pelirrosa un poco asustada

-tú no te vas de aquí hasta que no m regreses a la normalidad -exigió el moreno y la tomó del brazo

Aun con ese cuerpo de niño, el moreno tenía una considerable fuerza…

-Que fue eso? -se escuchó a alguien gritar -revisen todos los callejones y detengan a cualquier pareja! -exigió la voz

-maldición! -exclamaron en coro

-Hey quien anda ahí! -interrogo un marino apuntando con su arma al callejón

Sin dudarlo Bonney utilizó una vez más sus poderes, esta vez en ella, y se convirtió en una niña de 10 años, tomó la mano del moreno y corrieron fuera del callejón…

-Alto ahí o disparo! -exclamó el marino, quien al ver al par de niños, dudo un poco en dejarlos ir -que hacen aquí niños? -

-ah este…. -balbuceo

* * *

><p>Comentarios, dudas, quejas?<p> 


	4. Risa

Una vez mas aki dando lata con estos drabbles...

* * *

><p><strong>Risa<strong>

-ah este…. -balbucearon ambos

-que hacen aquí? –insistió el marino una vez mas

Repentinamente a la mente de Bonney vino una idea

-ah bueno, señor Marino, es que mi hermanito y yo… -empezó a explicar la pelirrosa –bueno mi hermanito, se quería escapar de comer sus verduras en la cena, y mi madre m mando a buscarlo –se apresuró

El marino los miró por unos momentos, y alzó una ceja de incredulidad

-creo que deberías de hacerle caso a tu madre niño, estas muy enclenque –dijo repentinamente el marino

Ace estuvo a punto de protestar pero Bonney le hundió el sombrero en la cabeza y luego tapó la boca

-es lo mismo que yo le digo –se burló la pelirrosa aplastando aun más el sombrero del pelinegro

-bueno, como sea váyanse de aquí que es peligroso para unos niños andar fuera de casa a estas horas –dijo el marino y dejó que se marcharan

Bonney se llevó a Ace a rastras, sin dejar que hablara o que protestara

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los marinos, la pelirrosa soltó por fin al moreno

-con que hermanito enclenque? –dijo Ace mirando con enojo a la pelirrosa

Bonney solo atino a reírse, pues el rostro infantil del moreno se veía muy gracioso, especialmente xq sus pecas lo hacían parecer más pequeño…

-Así es enclenque –reafirmó Bonney enfrentando su mirada y haciéndole notar que ella a esa edad era más alta que él

Ace se sintió incomodo al notar la diferencia de estaturas, que aunque era mínima, lo hacía sentir extraño pensó por un momento en ponerse de puntitas, pero lo descartó de inmediato, solo lo haría sentirse más humillado…

El moreno solo gruño pero en ningún momento desvió su mirada de la pelirrosa…

Y así hubieran seguido con su guerra de miradas de no ser x el sonido de los marinos que estaban en el puerto buscándolos

-es que en serio no se cansan? –dijo repentinamente Ace

-así parece –afirmó Bonney

Ambos "infantes" se ocultaron en las mercancías que había en el puerto, y vieron desfilar a varios marinos buscándolos…

Ace analizó detenidamente la situación y el lugar donde se encontraban, aprovechando un descuido de los marinos, sin dudarlo tomó de la mano a la pelirrosa y corrió con ella en dirección a un barco del puerto…

-a donde me llevas?-interrogó nerviosa Bonney al llegar a la plataforma del barco

Ace solo le dedico una sonrisa de lado, y la llevó corriendo por los pasillos del barco hasta llegar a un camarote…

* * *

><p>Comentarios, quejas o sugerencias?<p> 


	5. Trampa

XD otra vez dando lata con mas drabbles...

* * *

><p><strong>Trampa<strong>

Ace solo le dedico una sonrisa de lado, y la llevó corriendo por los pasillos del barco hasta llegar a un camarote…

Ambos ingresaron al camarote, el cual se encontraba en completa penumbra...

-dónde estamos? -exclamó Bonney al escuchar q Ace cerraba la puerta detrás de si

Repentinamente la luz se hacía presente en la habitación, revelando q el camarote era bastante amplio

en el fondo se encontraba una cama, en los lados un par de estanterías, una mesa con mapas, y en un perchero un sombrero negro similar al q Ace estaba usando...

por un momento Bonney se quedo sin habla mirando el lugar, todo parecía indicar q el camarote le pertenecía a Ace

-dónde estamos? -interrogó un poco nerviosa la pelirrosa mirando al moreno

el cual tenía una sonrisa soberbia en su rostro

-estamos en mi barco, mas específicamente en MI camarote -respondió tranquilo el moreno

-que! -exclamó Bonney sorprendida -tu barco?... entonces tu eres un pirata? -interrogó la pelirrosa mirándolo estupefacta

-Así es -sonrió aun más el moreno

Bonney se quedó en silencio contemplándolo, no podía creerlo, el siendo tan joven ya era capitán de un barco pirata? Era increíble…

Ace por su parte solo se quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó a la mesa, ahora, estando en su barco podía relajarse un poco, pues habían perdido por completo a los marinos…

Sin embargo la tranquilidad duró poco, cuando fuera de la habitación se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos…

-Juro que escuché que alguien entró al camarote del capitán -se escuchó decir a alguien

-si, a mi también m lo pareció -dijo otro

-será mejor que revisemos el camarote del capitán, no vaya a ser que sea un polizón -dijo el primero

Tan pronto el par de "infantes" escuchó las palabras de los piratas se pusieron alerta…

-creo que será mejor que reviertas tus poderes -dijo Ace repentinamente al escuchar como los pasos se acercaban a la puerta

-qué? Por qué? -interrogaba la pelirrosa con recelo

-xq si mi banda nos ve así, dudo que crean que se trata de mi y es probable que nos lancen a ambos al mar -respondió con una aparente tranquilidad el moreno

Bonney tragó saliva, si era cierto lo que él decía era muy peligroso, pues era una muerte segura…

-apresúrate -dijo el moreno justo cuando la manilla de la puerta empezaba a ser girada

-pero… -dudó por un momento Bonney enfrentándose a la mirada intimidatoria de Ace -está bien -susurró ella

Justo en el momento en que la puerta iba a ser abierta…

-que creen que hacen? -dijo en voz alta Ace a sus nakamas

-Capitán? -respondieron del otro lado de la puerta

-es usted? -dijo otro dudoso

-así es! -dijo con voz firme el moreno y entreabrió la puerta dejando ver que se traba de él -me quieren explicar que hacen queriendo entrar a mi camarote! -exclamó el moreno

-ah… este… capitán… lo que sucede es que… -trataba de explicar uno

-es que escuchamos un alboroto ahí afuera y luego pasos aquí, pensamos que podía ser un polizón, x eso queríamos verificar que fuera usted -explico el otro apresuradamente

-ya veo, pero como notaran, se trata de mi, así que no tiene que preocuparse -respondió Ace -ahora váyanse y déjenme solo, no quiero que m molesten hasta el amanecer es un orden! -exclamó firme el moreno

-entendido capitán! -respondieron los piratas antes de irse

Bonney quien había estado temblando durante esos instantes ante la expectativa de lo que sucedería, pudo finalmente relajarse…

-eso estuvo cerca -susurró aliviada al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba y unos pasos se alejaban…

Ace aseguró la puerta tras de sí y le dedicó una sonrisa malévola a Bonney

-ahora estamos completamente solos -dijo el moreno haciendo especialmente énfasis en la última palabra…

* * *

><p>Comentarios, quejas o sugerencias?<p>

PD. todos pueden dejar comentarios, no hace falta q tenga una cuenta aki ^^


	6. ¿Pirata?

Muchas gracias a Fan de Ace x sus comentarios, recuerden q pueden dejarme comentarios, tomatazos, lo q gusten XP!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Pirata?<strong>

-ahora estamos completamente solos -dijo el moreno haciendo especialmente énfasis en la última palabra…

Bonney tragó saliva… él tenía razón, estaban completamente solos, y si banda era obediente probablemente no se acercaran en toda la noche… ella estaba completamente a su merced…

La sonrisa de Ace se hizo más amplia al ver el rostro asustado de la niña, aunque x un lado se sentía de cierta forma culpable al verla así de pequeña con una expresión de espanto en su rostro infantil

Bonney miró hacia todas partes y tratando de buscar una salida, sin embargo antes de poder analizar x completo la habitación el moreno la sacó de sus pensamientos...

-Solo existen 2 salidas, la puerta o esa ventana de allá -señaló el moreno unas cortinas q cubrían la ventana -pero como tú y yo sabemos da al mar así q dudo q quieras lanzarte a él o m equivoco? -dijo Ace

Bonney quiso dar un gritito ahogado, parecía q él era capaz de leer sus pensamientos y de tenerlo todo bajo su control, sin embargo no se dejó intimidar, trató de guardar la compostura y no dejarlo ver su miedo...

Ace se dirigió a la mesa y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas, luego se quito las botas y las lanzó a un rincón

-oh vamos, sientate -dijo Ace señalando la silla q se encontraba frente a el

Bonney lo miró por unos instantes, antes de aceptar su invitación, con un poco de recelo por su puesto...

-oh vamos, deja ya esa mirada de gatito miedoso muñequita y bebe conmigo -dijo el moreno alcanzando la botella de licor y sirviendo un par de vasos del liquido

Bonney miró insegura el liquido, pues una cosa era la comida, ella podía comer mucho, pero beber... el alcohol era algo completamente diferente...

Ace sonrió antes de alzar el vaso en señal de brindis, e ingerir el liquido de golpe

Bonney en cambio solo pudo ingerir la mitad del liquido, pues no era un sabor q le fascinara realmente...

-xq me salvaste ?-interrogó repentinamente la pelirrosa

Ace sonrió y se sirvió otro vaso de licor...

-esa es una pregunta tonta -respondió el moreno antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida

Bonney alzó una ceja, para ella no era una pregunta tonta...

-xq si eres un pirata m salvaste a mí, Jewerly Bonney una chica común y corriente -replanteo la pregunta la pelirrosa

hmp -susurró Ace antes de sonreírle a la chica -porque tú no eres una chica común, tu eres una pirata, y los piratas, como yo Portgas D. Ace solo salvamos a los piratas -respondió seguro el moreno

-yo una pirata...? -interrogo Bonney sorprendida pero antes de q ella pudiera formularle otra pregunta escuchó como el moreno roncaba...

-qué? -se preguntó la pelirrosa, pero una idea asaltó su mente, era el momento ideal para escapar, con sigilo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta...

repentinamente sintió como alguien atrapaba su mano

-a donde crees q vas? -le susurraba al oído una voz masculina d una forma q la hizo estremecer

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan...<p>

Comentarios, tomatazos, quejas?


	7. Aprendizaje

Gracias x su comentarios, el siguiente drabble tiene una advertencia...

yo escribo esto xq el fandom me lo permite XP, y si m da tiempo este drabble lo podria alargar como para un one-shot XP... en fin

ya saben One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq yo digo q el anda x mi facultad XD!

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE NO ES APTO PARA CARDIACOS CON IMAGINACION HIPERACTIVA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aprendizaje<strong>

-a donde crees q vas? -le susurraba al oído una voz masculina d una forma q la hizo estremecer y antes de poder voltear como todo su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire

-que haces! Bájame! -pataleó la pelirrosa

-así eres más ligera, y tus golpes no m afectan en nada -se burló el moreno antes de ponerla sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas

Sin dudarlo Bonney usó sus poderes y recuperó su edad normal, pero antes de poder continuar golpeando al moreno, sintió como él la dejaba caer sobre la cama…

-que estás haciendo? -interrogó con cierto miedo la pelirrosa

Ace x su parte solo atinó a sonreír de medio lado antes de colocar su rodilla justo entre las piernas de la chica, y luego aprisionar con sus manos las muñecas de ésta…

-te voy a dar unas lecciones muñequita -le susurró al oído de una forma que la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies…

-lecciones? -susurró con voz temblorosa Bonney pero antes de que pudiera formular palabra sus labios fueron acallados por los del moreno

Al principio la pelirrosa se resistía un poco a la caricia que el pelinegro le ofrecía, pero había algo en él que la hacía seguir adelante e imitarlo en sus movimientos…

Ace por su parte sentía como lentamente el cuerpo de Bonney se iba relajando ante su cálido beso, como sus labios se abrían permitiéndole saborearla

Cuando finalmente ambos terminaron su beso, sus labios temblaban, despues de todo había sido un beso agradable y ardiente…

-creo que esa ha sido la lección numero 1 -anunció Ace en un susurro

-numero 1? -interrogó Bonney

Ace solo asintió y volvió a besarla, esta vez Bonney correspondió de inmediato a sus labios…

Con lentitud el moreno fue liberando las muñecas de la chica, la cual se encontraba perdida entre las caricias del moreno a penas y lo notó…

Las manos de Ace fueron descendiendo lentamente por el cuerpo de Bonney, deshaciéndose en primera instancia de los tirantes de su short, luego internándose debajo de su camiseta…

-espe… -trató de protestar la pelirrosa sin embargo sus labios fueron acallados una vez más x el moreno

-solo déjate llevar -le susurró al oído antes de empezar a recorrer a base de besos y suspiros su cuello, mientras sus manos se encargaban del resto…

Bonney se relajó por completo, ya no había opciones, y xq negarse algo que realmente le estaba agradando, sin mayor complicación hundió sus manos en el cabello rebelde del moreno…

* * *

><p>Ace se recostó a un lado de Bonney, tratando de recuperar un poco su aliento, de tranquilizar su respiración y cerró sus ojos, Bonney por su parte recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ace, justo a la altura de su corazón, y lo abrazó, Ace al sentir la cercanía de la pelirrosa rodeó con su brazo su cuerpo…<p>

Y finalmente ambos se dejaron vencer x el cansancio de esa noche…

* * *

><p>comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas?<p>

PD. en el siguiente incluire a Makino XP!

See You ^^!


	8. Iniciado

_Aki na mas dando lata XP, con este drabble_

_el fic tendra como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean mas o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese numero XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE NO ES APTO PARA CARDIACOS CON IMAGINACION HIPERACTIVA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Iniciado<strong>

Ace se encontraba perdido en sus sueños y en sus recuerdos… Recuerdos de todo lo que Makino le había enseñado…

Era una tarde de verano en el monte Colbo, una mujer de cabellos oscuros se encontraba sentada fuera de la guarida de los bandidos de Dadan, se había tomado un par de días para visitar a Luffy y a Ace, observaba tranquilamente el paisaje…

-Makino -dijo una voz llamando su atención

La mencionada volteó en dirección a la voz, para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos negros, alto de complexión delgada, sus ojos eran negros y en su rostro tenía una pecas, su edad parecía ser de unos 14 años

-Ace -respondió la mujer

Por un momento el pelinegro se quedo callado y desvió su mirada…

-vamos Ace, dime que te sucede? -insistió Makino parecía que algo molestaba al chico

-quisiera pedirte un favor -dijo inseguro el muchacho

-con gusto, dime de qué se trata -

-quisiera que me enseñaras algo -pidió Ace

-enseñarte? -interrogo Makino dudando -que puedo enseñarte yo? Xq no le pides ayuda a Garp o a Luffy que te enseñen? -respondió Makino

-qué? -exclamó escandalizado el moreno -No! -

Makino miró por unos segundos el rostro de Ace, y notó que su rostro se había coloreado de rojo

-es algo que solo una mujer podría enseñarme -murmuró Ace

-una mujer? -repitió Makino -xq no se lo pides a Dadan? -

Una vez más el moreno exclamó escandalizado un rotundo "NO" y por un momento Makino empezó a sospechar de lo que se trataba

-Makino, quisiera pedirte que me enseñes a besar -pidió el moreno sin embargo la última palabra fue casi inaudible

Sin embargo Makino lo había podido escuchar a la perfección…

Durante unos instantes la mujer contempló al chico pecoso que tenia frente a ella, si bien era cierto que su rostro aun parecía el de un niño, su cuerpo no demostraba lo mismo, su estatura y su físico evidenciaban que pronto seria un hombre, uno que sería muy apuesto… miró su rostro fijamente y descubrió que a pesar de que éste se encontraba completamente sonrojado su mirada estaba llena de seguridad…

Ace por su parte se sentía extraño, pues era algo que deseaba aprender, había escuchado a los bandidos decir que ese era el primer paso para convertirse en un hombre…

Pero no sabía con exactitud a quien preguntarle o pedirle ayuda, primero había pensado en pedírselo a Luffy, sin embargo la sola idea de besar a su hermano le daba escalofríos, luego a Garp, pero eso le provocaba nauseas además de que podía imaginarse la risa de burlona de su abuelo; Dadan, a veces dudaba de que fuera una mujer al mismo tiempo le daba miedo en cuanto a esos temas se trataba… por ultimo había pensado en Makino, pues desde el primer momento en que la había visto había notado que ella era diferente a Dadan, pues era una mujer joven, amable, femenina, dulce y paciente… y es que él no conocía muchas mujeres, salvo x Dadan, aunque ella no contaba como una mujer como tal…

-Ace -le llamó Makino al chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos -ven acércate -le dijo haciendo un ademán

Ace obedeció y se acercó a ella, Makino dio un respiro antes de darle su respuesta definitiva…

-te enseñare -anunció, Ace sonrió un poco

-pero debes prometerme que este será un secreto, nadie, ni Luffy, Dadan y mucho menos Garp deben de enterarse de acuerdo? -condicionó Makino

-lo prometo -dijo Ace sonriendo

-está bien -le respondió con una sonrisa Makino -ahora siéntate junto a mí -le invitó

Ace obedeció y repentinamente sintió como la mano de Makino acariciaba su rostro

De esa forma Ace había iniciado su aprendizaje en ese "arte de la seducción"…

* * *

><p><em>comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas? <em>

_XD, si bueno, yo solo lo insinuo, ya sabran uds q imaginarse..._


	9. Dulzura

_Aki na mas dando lata XP, con este drabble_

_el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean mas o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese numero XD!_

_Aclaración 1: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_Aclaración 2: en el drabble anterior Ace estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, mientras tanto Bonney soñó esto…_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong>

**EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE NO ES APTO PARA CARDIACOS, DIABETICOS, O GENTE Q NO LE GUSTA LOS DULCES, DE LO CONTRARIO ACABARAN EN EL HOSPITAL, LEASE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO**

* * *

><p><strong>Dulzura<strong>

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cubierta, la noche aun los rodeaba, se encontraban completamente salvo por la luna y las estrellas que serían testigos de lo que ahí sucedería…

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos negros, dio un suspiro antes de pronunciar siquiera una sola palabra, movió su cabeza con suavidad…

_Amar es una cosa especial no se viene y va_

_Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad_

Su voz era tan suave, como un susurro que solo deseaba que ella escuchara, ella lo miraba como si no entendiera lo que realmente estuviera diciendo…

-qué? - le interrogó insegura la pelirrosa, pero antes de poder decir algo el continuó:

_Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará_

_Amar es como un milagro muy difícil explicar_

Bonney solo separaba sus labios tratando de responder algo a las frases que Ace le decía…

El moreno por su parte empezó a caminar a su alrededor, continuando con su monologo…

_Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento_

_Amar es cuando tú la abrazas y te olvidas del tiempo_

La pelirrosa sintió su rostro enrojecer, es que acaso las palabras que él pronunciaba se eran lo que x su mente pasaba? Esas palabras acerca de un sentimiento muy codiciado…

El moreno sonrió una vez más, "esa" sonrisa le hizo temblar las piernas…

Por un momento el moreno le dio la espalda, ella sintió el deseo de acercarsele, pero antes de poder hacerlo, él se dio media vuelta antes de mirarla fijamente…

_Amar es cuando tú la ves y te pones nervioso_

Repentinamente le mostró como su mano temblaba, ella solo se quedó boquiabierta, es que acaso era verdad?... sintió como sus latidos aumentaban, mientras que su respiración se cortaba…

El moreno por su parte continuó:

_Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría_

Ace alzó su mano y señaló al cielo, Bonney observó todas las estrellas, luego observó como en las manos del moreno se formaba una flama que competía con el fulgor de las estrellas y se la ofrecía…

_Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte_

Ace señaló el horizonte, antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y apretarla contra él, Bonney rodeó con sus brazos el torso del muchacho, aceptando de esa manera su abrazo…

_Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego_

El moreno se separó solo un momento de ella y lanzó una enorme bola de fuego hacia el mar, la cual resplandecía por su intensidad y calor, y a pesar de estar caer al agua se negaba a apagarse…

La pelirrosa contemplaba ilusionada la escena…

Ace volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró:

_Por amarte daría mi vida…_

Bonney quedó boquiabierta, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos violáceos… mientras que los ojos negros de Ace la contemplaban como si tratara de hacer un juramento…

…_solo por besarte_

finalmente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y deposito sus labios sobre los de ella…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

_Bueno quise verme romantica xq fue la primera vez de Bonney, una chica de 16 años, digo, yo creo que tiene derecho a sentirse amada no?, ya se que esta SUPER HIPER MEGA Out Character o lo q en español es no mas no m lo creo, pero vamos, el fanfiction m lo permite XD!_

_See You ^^ _

PD. la cancion se llama "por amarte" y la interpreta Enrique Iglesias_  
><em>


	10. Almejas

_Aki na mas dando lata XP, con este drabble_

_el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración 1: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE ES… XD RARO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Almejas<strong>

Una noche de luna llena en la villa Fucsia… la joven dueña del bar Party observaba el horizonte estrellado desde su ventana… Dio un suspiro y sintió la brisa salada en su rostro... sin pensarlo llevo su mano hacia su cuello donde se encontró, con un pequeño objeto esférico, lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo observó, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa

_Flash back_

Una tarde en el bar Party…

Makino se encontraba como siempre limpiando los vasos, sin embargo un pequeño niño pelinegro hacia una escandalosa entrada al local, interrumpiendo x completo su actividad...

-Makino! MAKINO! -gritaba el pequeño escuincle

La mencionada miró al agitado niño, quien hacía señas, con sus brazos y trataba de recuperar el aliento

-q sucede Luffy? -interrogo la mujer tratando de calmar al pequeño

-Shanks, Shanks, SHANKS VIENE PARA ACA!-exclamo emocionado el niño

Makino sonrió para el pequeño, ella sabia cuanta era su admiración hacia el pelirrojo, con cariño revolvió su cabello

-me alegro mucho, xq no m ayudas a arreglar todo para su llegada -dijo Makino

el pequeño sonrió y se apresuró para ayudarla

Makino sonrió y se apresuro a traer los barriles de licor q el pelirrojo pirata y su banda consumirían…

La banda de piratas hizo su ruidosa entrada, mientras que la joven dueña del bar se apresuraba a servirles a todos sus huéspedes, los tarros chocaban los piratas reían, el licor fluía, sin embargo notó algo peculiar, el pelirrojo capitán no se encontraba con ellos…

Tanto Yassop como Ben Beckman notaron que la joven mujer buscaba a su capitán con la mirada…

-eh! Makino-san, el capitán dijo que x favor le abrieras la puerta de la bodega, xq te traía unas cosa para el bar -dijo Yassop sonriéndole

La aludida x su parte solo sonrió y fue a donde le habían indicado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el pelirrojo capitán, que llevaba arrastrando un enorme y pesado saco…

-Capitán -saludo Makino

-Oh, Makino -sonrió el capitán entrando en la parte trasera del bar -vaya que pesa -dijo el hombre secándose el sudor de su frente

-puedo saber qué es eso? -interrogó la chica mirando con curiosidad el enorme saco

-es un regalo para ti Makino -sonrió Shanks y abrió el saco develando su contenido… Se trataba de una enorme cantidad de almejas…

Makino x su parte se quedó boquiabierta…

-gracias -susurró algo insegura, el regalo era un buen gesto, extravagante pero un buen gesto

-no te gusto? -interrogo Shanks al ver insegura a la chica y tomó una de las almejas -vamos solo abre una -insistió

Makino sonrió e hizo caso a la petición del pirata, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar una pequeña esfera nacarada en el interior…

-una lagrima del mar para mi sirena -dijo Shanks tomando el rostro sorprendido de Makino con sus manos y plantarle un beso…

-y todas las demás? -interrogó Makino

-hehe, esas son ostiones, para que mis compañeros coman -sonrió el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza

Makino no pudo menos que reírse a carcajadas x la original idea…

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Shanks -susurro la mujer besando la blanca perla y llevó su mirada al horizonte nocturno, lleno de estrellas y las olas del mar…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Un pokito de Shanks y Makino, xq se m agradan XD!

See You ^^!


	11. Recuerdo

_Aki na mas dando lata XP, con este drabble_

_el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo<strong>

La joven pelirrosa se encontraba en la cubierta, hacia apenas unos minutos que había terminado de engullir su cena, se recargó en uno de los barandales y dejó que la brisa nocturna le diera en el rostro, observó unos segundos el cielo estrellado en el horizonte, sin quererlo recordó aquel sueño…

-capitana Bonney -le llamó la atención uno de sus subordinados

-déjame sola -dijo la pelirrosa y siguió mirando el horizonte recordando…

_Flash Back_

La joven pelirrosa abrió los ojos perezosamente, el cansancio aun se sentía en su cuerpo, observó como su "almohada" respiraba pausadamente, repentinamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, haciéndola sonrojar, con lentitud se sentó en la cama; observó atentamente al pelinegro, él había sido su _maestro _la noche anterior, y ahora mismo se encontraba completamente dormido, su rostro sereno lo hacía parecer _inocente_…

Bonney sonrió antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa, esa noche había sido especial, él le había enseñado mucho e incluso le había dado un motivo para ser alguien… una pirata… tan pronto como estuvo vestida, besó en los labios al moreno a modo de despedida y salió sigilosamente del barco

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

><p>El muchacho de cabellos negros miraba al cielo nocturno, hacia ya un par de meses que se encontraba buscando a Teach… y xq no decirlo tratando de encontrar alguna pista de aquella chica…<p>

_Flash Back_

El chico pelinegro se encontraba profundamente dormido, sin embargo, uno de sus subordinados lo sacó de sus sueños…

-capitán! Capitán! -gritó el subordinado y abrió la puerta de golpe azotándola

Provocando que Ace se despertara de golpe recordando la noche anterior…

-Largo de aquí! -exclamó exaltado y de inmediato volteó a su lado izquierdo esperando encontrar a la chica pelirrosa dormida, pero para su sorpresa no había ni rastro de ella…

Ace se quedó contemplando la cama por unos segundos hasta que su subordinado le llamó la atención…

-capitán? se encuentra bien? -

Ace salió de su estupefacción y contestó:

-sí, déjame solo -

Ella se había ido y lo había dejado…

_Fin Flash Back_

Ace dio un suspiro, cubrió su cabeza con su sombrero…

-tsk -susurró, aunq el no quisiera admitirlo, ese había sido un golpe a su orgullo masculino…

A lo lejos pudo divisar un barco…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

See You ^^ MCR77


	12. Sábanas

_Aki na mas dando lata XP, con este drabble_

_el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sábanas<strong>

El moreno se recargó en la puerta y contuvo su respiración, al tiempo que trataba de escuchar las pisadas de los tripulantes del barco en el que se había internado…

Se detuvieron un momento cerca d ahí…

-búsquenlo y encuéntrenlo! -exclamó un miembro de la tripulación

Una vez que las pisadas se alejaron, Ace dio un suspiro de relajación, pero como demonios era que él se había metido en ese problema… básicamente había sido desde que hacía unos momentos divisó un barco pirata en el horizonte, uno de buena pinta, que por su puesto debía de estar repleto de provisiones y le había servido de fuente de alimentación al moreno…

-y una muy buena fuente de alimentación -recordó el moreno sonriente

Sin embargo, en un momento de descuido había dejado que uno de los miembros de la tripulación lo viera, y ahí era como todo había comenzado, primero una persecución en la cocina, luego al comedor, por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente había llegado a un aparente callejón sin salida, con sus perseguidores de cerca, había encontrado en un último minuto, una puerta y se había internado en esa habitación, sin pensar mucho en lo que en ella hubiese…

El moreno se dio media vuelta y trató de descubrir en que habitación se encontraba, por un momento estuvo tentado a encender la luz, sin embargo lo descarto de inmediato, no era una buena idea alguien podía estar cerca y atacarlo por sorpresa, así que se dio a la tarea de explorar la habitación con la ayuda de sus poderes, y encendió sus dedos, cordial, índice y pulgar…

Con cautela Ace caminó por la habitación, con pasos sigilosos, era una habitación amplia, pero se encontraba repleta de platos de comida y botellas de vino… por un momento el moreno se sintió extrañado, que clase de persona podría consumir semejante cantidad de comida…

Pero antes de poder seguir formulándose mas preguntas, el moreno se topó con algo en su camino, cuando se acercó a observar de que se trataba descubrió que era una cama…

Ace abrió los ojos ampliamente, parecía que se había internado en el camarote de alguien… el moreno sonrió de una forma malvada, y se acercó aun mas a la cama donde descubrió la silueta de alguien que dormitaba en ella… las sabanas no le permitían ver de quien se trataba pues estaba completamente cubierto, pero con cautela fue destapando a su futura victima… y es que por la mente del moreno circulaba la fabulosa idea de pintar la cara del dormilón…

Justo cuando se encontró con el rostro de su víctima… el moreno ahogo un grito en su boca al descubrir que se trataba de un rostro femenino, de cejas delgadas y cabello largo… de color rosa… y debajo de su ojo izquierdo llevaba un arco dorado…

Ace acercó su rostro un poco más, parecía que estaba alucinando, ese rostro era tan parecido al de "ella"…

La chica se encontraba perdida en sus sueños, sin embargo el calor que sentía repentinamente en su rostro le incomodaba y también sentía como una respiración estaba sobre ella… con lentitud abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros que la observaban fijamente…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p> 


	13. Bombones y bisteces

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble, ya se que me tarde pero anduve ocupada_

_el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE ES… XD RARO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bombones y Bisteces<strong>

El par de chicas caminaban por las calles de la ciudad en mitad del desierto, el calor era abrumador, sin embargo su búsqueda era muy importante como para rendirse...

-cuán difícil es encontrarlo? -interrogó una chica de cabello largo y lentes

-sí, cuan difícil es encontrar a un chico de 1.85, cabello negro, sombrero anaranjado fosforescente, sin camisa, con un tatuaje en la espalda cuerpo de monumento, short negro, y botas -respondía la otra chica

Ambas dieron un suspiro, pero cuál sería su sorpresa q a la vuelta de la esquina se encontrasen con un chico q concordaba perfectamente a esa descripción...

Por un segundo ambas chicas se quedaron sin aliento frente al moreno de pecas que pasaba frente a ellas...

-es él! -exclamaron en coro las chicas y observaron de los pies a la cabeza al muchacho…

Ya lo habían encontrado, ahora como debían de llamar su atención, de inmediato vino a la mente de Ale, la chica de lentes, una idea para captar su atención…

-OYE! se te cayó la envoltura… -exclamó con fuerza Ale haciendo que el moreno volteara de inmediato a verla y cuando ésta tuvo su atención… - bombón -dijo en un tono bastante pícaro

El moreno se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a la chica de lentes

-bombón? -interrogó sin comprender el piropo y observó al a chica detenidamente

la cual comenzó a atacarse de risa

-con q esa era la idea de Ale -pensó la otra chica... -bueno yo también puedo jugar así -se dijo a si misma

antes de dar un suspiro y exclamar:

-como hacen los bisteces...? -llamando la atención del moreno, quien la miró...

-sssssssssssssss sabroso -dijo en un tono sensual mientras se mordía el labio...

-bisteces... sabroso -repitió Ace y dejo q su imaginación volara...

El moreno sonrió, e hizo una seña para q las chicas lo acompañaran, ambas chicas lo siguieron sin dudar hasta él un edificio que tenía unas letras enormes donde se leía...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**RESTAURANTE**

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Si bueno este drabble es off topic, xq realmente no tiene nada que ver con la historia lineal XD! Pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado…


	14. Cicatrices I

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a <strong>Mora D Tenshii<strong>, jeje sabes adoro escribir esto y si lo lees mjor aun ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong>

** EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE CONTIENE SPOILERS Y TEORIAS LOCAS CORTESIA DE LA AUTORA,**

** SI NO SON REALES PUES NI MODO**

* * *

><p><strong>Cicatrices I<strong>

Por un momento la pelirrosa se quedó sin aliento, luego de la nada todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, de forma que ya no pudo distinguir quien se encontraba frente a ella…

Ace sintió un repentino empujón que lo mandó directamente hacia el suelo, mientras tanto la pelirrosa encendía la luz y se lanzaba sobre su visitante inesperado…

-quien eres tú! -exclamaba alterada y le lanzaba golpes al moreno

-oye, calma! -trataba de tranquilizarla el ojinegro esquivando sus golpes

Por un momento los ojos del moreno se concentraron en el rostro de la chica, no cabía duda alguna, era ella, pero sus facciones eran más adultas, más definidas; Ace atrapó los puños de Bonney con sus manos para evitar que siguiera atacándolo…

-que es lo… -decía la pelirrosa tratando de soltarse, pero antes de poder resistirse, el moreno plantó un beso en sus labios…

La sensación que recorrió el cuerpo de Bonney al ser besada por el moreno fue tan familiar, era una sensación que solo en sueños había conservado…

Unos segundos después sin aliento la ojivioleta fijó su mirada en el muchacho que tenia debajo de ella, y se dio cuenta…

-ya te olvidaste de mí muñeca? -sonrió de lado el moreno y recorrió con una mirada todo el cuerpo de Bonney, notando como ella se había desarrollado, ahora era una mujer más atractiva y fuerte

-Ace -suspiró la chica mirándolo fijamente

-Bonney -sonrió el chico y soltó lentamente los puños de la pelirrosa

Por unos segundos se observaron fijamente a los ojos, sin decirse nada hasta q…

-por qué? -interrogó Ace en un susurro, al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica

-qué? -respondía sin entender Bonney

-por qué te fuiste? -interrogaba el ojinegro en un murmullo

La pelirrosa se quedó por un momento boquiabierta, nunca había socavado la posibilidad de haberse quedado con él después de aquella noche…

-yo… bueno yo pensé -trató de explicarse la pelirrosa, sin embargo hubo algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos…

Ace por su parte internaba sus manos justo debajo de la camiseta de la pelirrosa, recorriendo su espalda…

-NO! -exclamó con todas sus fuerzas y trató de alejarse d él, sin embargo el moreno no se lo permitió

Durante el forcejeo entre ambos el moreno recorrió por completo la espalda de la pelirrosa, sintiendo una profunda cicatriz en ella…

-pero qué? -se interrogó el moreno

-No me toques! Déjame! -exclamó al borde de las lagrimas la pelirrosa y se alejó de Ace poniéndose de pie

-qué es eso que tienes en tu espalda? -interrogó el moreno siguiendo a Bonney

-No te m acerques, déjame en paz! -gritó la ojivioleta y trató de abofetear al moreno

Él cual solo atrapó la mano de la chica y luego la atrajo para sí…

-suéltame! -lloriqueaba la pelirrosa

Ace por su parte estaba empeñado en ver lo que en la espalda de la pelirrosa había, con cuidado y a pesar de que Bonney se oponía el pelinegro descubrió su espalda para encontrarse con una enorme marca…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Bueno aki ya doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación, a mis teorías y a los cabos sueltos que dejo Oda, así que solo disfrutémoslo no nos preguntemos si es real o no…XD!


	15. Cicatrices II

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Gracias a Mora D Tenshii, jeje sabes adoro escribir esto y si lo lees mjor aun ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

**ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE CONTIENE SPOILERS, TEORIAS LOCAS CORTESIA DE LA AUTORA,**

**SI NO SON REALES PUES NI MODO**

* * *

><p><strong>Cicatrices II<strong>

La marca ocupaba gran parte de la espalda de la pelirrosa, era una quemadura, d inmediato la chica trató de ocultarla…

-que significa esa marca? -interrogó Ace con una seriedad mortal

Bonney desvió su mirada acuosa, y sollozó unos instantes…

-esa marca es la cresta de los tenryubito, es la marca que todos los esclavos llevan -respondió la pelirrosa

Los ojos de Ace se abrieron ante la sorpresa y apretó sus puños…

-por qué no m lo dijiste? -

-para qué? Para que m odiaras? debes de entender que un esclavo es peor que un animal, no tiene ningún valor, si vive o muere no importa, tú no sabes lo que es que te miren con odio, que no le importes a nadie! -gritó la pelirrosa enojada y le dirigió una mirada dura al moreno

El silencio reinó unos instantes entre ambos, los ojos negros de Ace se desviaron, y con lentitud el moreno le dio la espalda a la pelirrosa

-te equivocas -dijo el moreno con voz grave

La pelirrosa miró con atención la espalda del moreno, en la cual llevaba un gran tatuaje, era un cráneo con un gran bigote blanco y huesos cruzados, era el jolly roger de Barbablanca…

-yo conozco a la perfección esa sensación -explicó Ace -de ser odiado desde antes de nacer, de no tener derecho a vivir, de ser el hijo de un demonio -

-hijo de un demonio? -repitió a modo de pregunta la ojivioleta

-mi padre es el rey pirata, Gold Roger -respondió el ojinegro

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a la pelirrosa, dejándola sin palabras…

-yo estaría mejor muerto, a nadie le importa si vivo o muero, haga lo que haga, siempre m odiarán, x ser hijo de él -explicó Ace con voz rencorosa -incluso tu, a partir de este momento m odiaras -dijo Ace

Bonney lo observaba incrédula, era una sorpresa sí, pero eso no significaba que lo odiara, aun si lo intentase no podría, después de todo él era alguien especial para ella… la pelirrosa se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó por la espalda…

-yo no te odio, pero tú me odias? -interrogó ella apretando sus brazos en el abdomen de Ace

Las manos de Ace tomaron las de ella…

-no -respondió el moreno

Durante unos instantes más se quedaron en esa posición en silencio…

-no podría odiarte -murmuró repentinamente el pelinegro -después de todo eres mi esposa -sonrió el moreno y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pelirrosa

-qué? -dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa

Una sonrisa se formó en el pecoso rostro del moreno

-así es, tú te casaste conmigo -confirmó Ace -es x eso que me sorprendió que te fueras -dijo en tono incriminador

-tu esposa? Una cosa es que yo haya… -la pelirrosa hizo una pausa y se sonrojó al recordar lo sucedido en aquella noche, encantando a Ace de sobremanera -…estado contigo -continuó -y otra que m haya casado contigo, además que autoridad nos casó! -exclamó exaltada la pelirrosa

-esa noche solo consumamos nuestro matrimonio, y fui yo quien nos casó con mi autoridad de capitán! -explicó Ace

Dejando a la pelirrosa boquiabierta…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Jajaj ese Ace es mi héroe jajaja, creo que nadie se espero lo ultimo o sí?

See You!


	16. Visita

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>Visita<strong>

El mar se dibujaba en el horizonte solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, la joven dueña del bar del pueblo caminaba por la playa, con la suave brisa marina acompañándola…

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquel día en que ese pelirrojo capitán había partido? varios años, si 10 años desde la última vez que lo había escuchado reír, conversar y desde que había estado con él… pensó la joven mujer y se sonrojó ante el recuerdo…

-oh Shanks -suspiró Makino mirando al horizonte

Durante todos esos años Makino se había dedicado a cuidar a Ace y Luffy, ese par de chicos traviesos, pero realmente buenos… los había visto crecer, y también los había educado…

-Ace-kun -susurró la joven mujer y sonrió, recordando al moreno de pecas y como ella lo había instruido, de una manera muy similar a como el pelirrojo lo había hecho con ella

Makino rió una vez más y se sonrojó, de sus labios dejó escapar un suspiro, Ace había partido hacia 3 años, y muy probablemente ya se había encontrado con Shanks…

-Shanks -susurró una vez más y continuó caminando por la playa

Luffy había partido no hace mucho, ya era un pirata famoso y tenía su propio cartel de recompensa, incluso el pequeño Luffy tenía más oportunidades de encontrarse con el pelirrojo…

En cambio ella vivía de los recuerdos que había compartido con el capitán, con la pequeña esperanza de que algún día vendría a visitarla…

La joven mujer se encontraba tan absorta en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que no había notado que alguien la seguía de cerca escuchando sus susurros…

-Shanks -murmuró una vez más pero esta vez con una voz ansiosa de deseo…

-Makino -la llamó una voz masculina familiar…

De inmediato la aludida dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una silueta familiar…

-Shanks? -interrogó la mujer con la voz entrecortada

El nombrado sonrió ampliamente

-el mismo -respondió el pelirrojo

-como? Cuando llegaste? -murmuró sorprendida Makino

-llegue esta noche, mi tripulación me pidió que me adelantara para que así alistaras el bar, pues nos quedaremos un par de días -sonrió el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza

Makino sonrió sinceramente y se lanzó al pelirrojo para abrazarlo, no importaba si solo era un par de días, pero ella estaba muy feliz de verlo

-y bueno creo que deberíamos de aprovechar la noche, no lo crees así Makino? -le susurró al oído de una forma que la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies

-me parece muy buena idea capitán -respondió la mujer con la voz entrecortada

Esa sería una visita que aprovecharían muy bien ambos…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Hooooooooooooola Shanks… XD!

See You en la proxima!


	17. Apetito

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong>

**EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE NO ES APTO PARA CARDIACOS CON IMAGINACION HIPERACTIVA**

* * *

><p><strong>Apetito<strong>

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos perezosamente, respiró pesadamente, dio media vuelta para encontrarse al moreno pecoso durmiendo a su lado, la ojivioleta hizo un mohín de disgusto desde que Ace había llegado cada noche era lo mismo, cruzaban un par de palabras antes de que él la envolviera en sus brazos, la sedujera y así el momento se convirtiera en una larga y placentera noche para ambos… incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían hecho, pero parecía que al igual que su apetito el moreno no se satisfacía fácilmente, realmente tenía que terminar completamente agotado como para dejarla descansar un poco… Bonney suspiró y acarició el rostro del moreno, la verdad no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar cada noche con Ace…

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones…

-hey capitana el desayuno está listo -avisó uno de sus subordinados y sin esperar respuesta se escuchó sus pasos alejarse

La pelirrosa se dio media vuelta en la cama y se sentó a la orilla, sintiendo aún el brazo de su "marido" rodeándola, se estiró un poco y justo cuando se iba a poner de pie sintió como ese brazo la aprisionaba con fuerza…

-a donde crees que vas? -interrogó Ace, con voz adormilada, a Bonney

-el desayuno está listo -respondía la ojivioleta con voz entrecortada al sentir como el moreno recorría su espalda con la punta de su lengua, hasta llegar a su nuca -mmmm… es que acaso no tienes hambre? -gimió la pelirrosa mordiendo sus labios

-sí -le replicó el moreno susurrándole al oído -tengo hambre -gimió Ace antes de aprisionarla por completo en sus brazos y dar rienda suelta a su apetito…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Muajaja cof cof XD!

See You!


	18. Tierra Mar

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>TierraMar**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que el moreno había partido, la pelirrosa se encontraba ahora dedicada de tiempo completo a su "vocación" como pirata, y durante ese lapso se había dedicado a deshacerse de pseudo-piratas que se habían atravesado en su camino y ninguno de ellos era digno de recordarse… en cambio un incidente si lo era…

Durante la tercera semana la joven pelirrosa había sentido constantes mareos, no solo ella sino también parte de su tripulación, aparentemente se habían metido en uno de esos remolinos sin notarlo y éste le afectaba…

La cubierta del barco se tambaleo por enésima vez, la cabeza de la capitana pelirrosa volvió a dar vueltas, incomodándola mas y más, pero no solo eso también la acompañaba una sensación de asco en el estómago, parecía que en su estomago luchaba por retener su desayuno en su lugar, pero el constante balanceo irregular de la nave lo hacía muy difícil…

Justo en esos momentos Bonney deseaba estar sobre tierra firme…

Mientras tanto en el East Blue…

-Cielo santo, cuando desaparecerá ese olor? -interrogó uno de los pescadores, pellizcando su nariz, que se encontraba en la barra del bar Party…

Y es que desde hacía un par de días que una barco mercante había desembarcado con una pútrida pesca de mariscos y al no poder venderla la habían abandonado en la mitad del pueblo…

Makino sonrió a su cliente y dijo:

-pronto se la llevarán… -pero antes de poder continuar con su frase, la ojicastaña se llevó la mano a la boca, inspiró profundo, y acto seguido, llevo su mano a la cabeza…

El olor era tan fuerte que le provocaba asco y mareo, por unos instantes deseaba estar navegando en mar abierto…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Muajaja cof cof XD!

See You!


	19. Acosador Acosado

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: UNIVERSO ALTERNO, NADA MAS XD!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AcosadorAcosado**

Era una noche de verano, de esas cálidas noches en q hasta en el viento se siente un poco de su tibieza...

El ensayo en el bar había terminado hacia poco, y ahora Ace se encontraba camino a casa, pero esta vez no se encontraba solo, justo a su lado iba Bonney, mirándolo de vez en cuanto y dedicándole una q otra sonrisa discreta, él correspondía de vez en cuando esas sonrisas, sin saber q esperar de ellas, y es q parecía un chiquillo de 15 años, sin saber q decir o q hacer...

Repentinamente la ojivioleta dio un suspiro, y se adelanto un par de pasos frente al ojinegro, para luego detenerse y dar media vuelta, quedando justo frente a frente...

El moreno se detuvo en seco, y la miro interrogante

-sucede al...? -trató de preguntarle, pero la repentina sonrisa q se formó en los labios de la chica lo hizo quedar sin aliento

antes de darse cuenta la pelirrosa se lanzó sobre él, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, sonrió una vez más…

-Ace -susurró la chica en sus labios de una forma que lo hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies

El moreno soltó la chaqueta que llevaba en su mano derecha y tomó de la cintura a la chica, mientras que con la izquierda depositó de forma amable su guitarra en el suelo…

-Dime Bonney -respondió finalmente Ace acercando sus labios a los de ella

La pelirrosa depositó sus labios sobre los del moreno, el cual de inmediato notó la inexperiencia q ella tenía, era todo lo contrario a lo q Bonney aparentaba o lo que había pensado la primera vez que la había visto, y es que ese cuerpo, esa forma de hablar y andar le hacía parecer toda una mujer...

El alcohol, acentuó el deseo de ambos jóvenes, los cuales ya sentían el fuego fluir en sus venas…

Solo un par de minutos después ambos se encontraban en el departamento de la pelirrosa, más específicamente en su habitación, tan pronto como la ojivioleta encendió la luz, empujó al moreno directamente en la cama y se lanzó sobre él con una sonrisa acosadora, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al ojinegro, quien reía nervioso ante la iniciativa de la chica…

-Oi! Bonney tranquila -le dijo el moreno sonriendo nerviosamente, pero pronto fue acallado por un beso de ella

-sucede algo malo Ace? -dijo la chica sonriéndole nuevamente, pues ahora el moreno había perdido su camisa y su saco, su torso estaba completamente desnudo

-no -dijo el moreno antes de aprovechar el descuido de la ojivioleta e invertir posiciones -en lo absoluto -sonrió el ojinegro desabotonando la blusa de la chica

Bonney tragó saliva ruidosamente, pues se encontraba nerviosa, después de todo ahora era ella quien estaba a su merced…

-tranquila, esta será una noche muy agradable -dijo de una forma más dulce Ace y la beso despacio…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Ah bueno m inspiré un pokito en la canción de Love is the Drug interpretada por Carla Gugino y Oscar Izaac

Si quieren una segunda parte, dejen un comentario *o* (recuerden todos pueden comentar, y no muerdo, a menos d que seas una hamburguesa XD)

See You!


	20. Leche

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>Leche<strong>

El tenue sonido del cantar de los pájaros era lo único que podía percibir en primera instancia, poco a poco el sonido se iba aclarando, el susurrar del viento, el sonido de los cencerros, el mugir de unas cuantas vacas, aunado a la suave sensación del viento sobre su piel le hacían sentir relajado, con lentitud el moreno abrió sus ojos y observo sobre sí un techo de vigas de madera, con languidez el moreno pasó su vista por todo su alrededor, se encontraba en el dormitorio de una chica, fue lo que Ace pudo deducir al notar el espejo de cuerpo completo lleno de mascadas floreadas, el tocador y algunos vestidos colgados en el ropero…

-que fue lo que? -se interrogó el pirata, cerró una vez más los ojos pues realmente le dolía la cabeza, trató de relajarse un poco, volvió a escuchar atentamente su alrededor y al fondo escuchó el sonido del río, y lo recordó…

Los pobladores lo habían lanzado al agua tras confundir al Dr. Barbanegra y golpearlo, además de no haber pagado la cuenta del restaurante, realmente estaban enojados, él no tenía la culpa de que ese doctor efectivamente se llamara "Barbanegra", no es como que conociera muchos…

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo había estado en el agua, pero alguien lo había rescatado a tiempo… recordó unos ojos azules brillantes y unos mechones dorados…

El moreno se sentó en la cama y descubrió que le habían dejado una camisa blanca de manga corta y unas sandalias, por un momento dudo en usarlas pero aceptó el gesto de la persona que lo había rescatado…

Ace salió de la pequeña casa, buscando a su "salvador", aun le dolía un poco la cabeza, y sobre todo tenía hambre, cerca de la orilla del río se encontraba una vaca alimentada por una chica, la cual al escuchar sus pasos volteó a mirarlo…

-hola -lo saludó -te sientes bien? -

-hola, sí, tengo un poco de hambre, pero estoy bien -respondió el moreno

-oh vaya tienes hambre? Falta poco para la cena, pero puedes beber leche, por lo mientras -dijo la ojiazul, entregándole una botella de leche

Ace la aceptó y comenzó a beber de ella, mientras tanto la chica se sentó cerca de él, y lo observaba de vez en cuando mientras apretaba una carta…

-tú me salvaste cierto? -interrogó el moreno

-así es, mi nombre es Mouda -sonrió

-muchas gracias, mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace -se presentó el ojinegro -está anocheciendo, te molestaría si me quedo esta noche? -

-eh? No, en lo absoluto -

-a cambio puedes pedirme lo que sea, si lo quieres yo puedo entregar esa carta x ti -ofreció

-De veras? -

Ace asintió con la cabeza…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

XD apegado al manga…

Ok, a petición de uds hare la segunda parte, espérenla ^^

See You!


	21. Espejo

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

_(yo no quería ponerla pero x si las moscas)_

**ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE NO ES APTO PARA CARDIACOS CON IMAGINACION HIPERACTIVA**

* * *

><p><strong>Espejo<strong>

Esa misma noche después de la cena, la pequeña Mouda se encontraba en su habitación, observándose frente al espejo, se miraba de frente, de perfil, de 3/4, de espalda…

Sin quererlo había dejado la puerta abierta, desde la cual el moreno la observaba con curiosidad, pues parecía que buscaba algo en su persona, y de una u otra forma le recordaba a su pelirrosa favorita, y lo hacía preguntarse si a esa misma edad Bonney se miraba en el espejo de esa forma, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, al escuchar que finalmente la rubia sollozaba…

-estoy tan fea! -exclamó y de inmediato las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules

Sin dudarlo Ace entró a la habitación y la abrazó por la espalda…

-vamos, no llores -le susurró al oído -tú no eres fea, ya viste tus ojos, son muy bonitos-afirmó el moreno e hizo que ella se observara nuevamente en el espejo

-en serio? -sollozó Mouda

-Sí, y con tu cabello resaltan aun más - dijo él acariciando su cabellos rubios

-pero mi cuerpo parece el de un chico -protestó la ojiazul

-ja, eso es xq aun eres joven, pero pronto eso cambiara -dijo Ace poniendo su cintura y luego descender a sus caderas

Mouda se sonrojó al sentirlo

-Entonces tú crees que soy linda? -dijo con voz temblorosa

-Si -respondió sin chistar el pirata -es que no m crees? -

-seguro que no lo haces para que deje de llorar? -respondió insegura

-vaya -sonrió el moreno -ninguna chica se ve bien llorando, pero creo que no m crees vdd? -dijo el moreno y le dio media vuelta

Quedándose así frente a frente, el ojinegro sonrió y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, lo acarició con suavidad quitando sus lagrimas y todo rastro d ellas y sin previo aviso depositó sus labios en los de ella…

El beso duró un par de segundos, cuando terminó el rostro de la rubia se encontraba completamente colorado, y sus ojos azules contemplaban al ojinegro con sorpresa…

-en mi vida solo he besado chicas hermosas, y con esto espero que con eso me creas -susurró Ace y le guiñó un ojo

Mouda por su parte esbozó una sonrisa tímida y abrazó al moreno con todas sus fuerzas, después d todo ese había sido su primer beso…

Ace por su parte sonrió con autosuficiencia, alzó el rostro de la rubia y acarició su mejilla…

A la mañana siguiente…

Ace abordaba su pequeña embarcación, y se despedía de Mouda con una sonrisa y con la promesa de entregar personalmente su carta…

La rubia chica se despedía sonriendo al moreno, jamás lo olvidaría después de todo él se había convertido en su primer amor…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Muajaja XD, bueno ese Ace es todo un casanova y me encanta jeje…

See You!


	22. Peticiones

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

_El siguiente drabble es la "continuación" del no. 13 jeje para q no se pierdan XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE ES… XD RARO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Peticiones<strong>

el moreno devoró la última porción q quedaba en el plato, y volvió su mirada al par de chicas q le observaban, ambas de cabello negro, una de cabello largo y lentes, la otra de cabello rebelde... ninguna de las dos rebasaba los 15 años...

Ace alzó la ceja ante las miradas casi angelicales de par de chicas...

-sucede algo malo? -interrogo a ambas

-bueno, m estaba preguntando... -dijo la chica d lentes -si podrías prestarme tu sombrero -pidió de una forma tímida

Ace ladeo un poco la cabeza y se encogió de hombros antes de quitarse su sombrero y ponérselo a la chica

Ale, como se llamaba la chica de lentes sonrió ante la acción del muchacho y le agradeció, Ace solo ladeo la cabeza en señal de aprobación

Mientras tanto la otra chica empezó a jugar con sus manos, y a mirar al moreno fijamente

-Ace-sama... -llamó la chica de cabello rebelde al moreno

-q sucede? -le interrogo el pirata ladeando su cabeza

-yo quería usar su sombrero... pero Ale m gano -pensaba la chica -q le podría pedir? -se preguntaba la chica

Durante unos segundos Ale y Ace observaron a la chica dudar un poco...

Finalmente la chica se levanto y se acercó a Ace, el cual estaba recargado, en la mesa...

-Ace-sama, yo m preguntaba si... -formulaba la chica acercándose mucho al moreno -si... podrías... -

-peligrosamente cerca -pensó Ale

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la chica antes de susurrar su petición...

-darme un beso ... -la voz era casi inaudible pero no lo fue ni para Ale ni para Ace

La chica solo sintió una cálida mano en su rostro, antes de darse cuenta sintió sobre sus labios, los labios de moreno, de inmediato cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar x la sensación y por la experiencia de Ace...

cuando el beso termino la chica miró fijamente y con dulzura al moreno... Ace por su parte solo sonrió con naturalidad, no había habido nada malo en eso, después de todo un beso era un beso...

Ale x su parte tenía el sombrero cubriendo su mirada, sin embargo su aura parecía oscura...

ambos voltearon a ver a Ale, de inmediato la chica le lanzó una mirada de odio a la afortunada joven...

-IME...! -exclamó con enojo

Ime x su parte solo adopto una expresión angelical en su rostro...

-Tu dijiste q querías su sombrero... -respondió antes de cambiar su expresión x una mas malvada -yo quería algo mas transcendental -agregaba con una sonrisa burlona Ime y le lanzaba una mirada retadora a Ale

de inmediato se desató una guerra de miradas mortales entre ambas chicas, del cual Ace era espectador, pero sin entender los motivos reales de la pelea...

Sin embargo la pelea fue interrumpida x alguien q se aclaraba la garganta...

Los 3 observaron de quien se trataba... era el dueño del restaurant, q les mostraba la cuenta de la comida...

era un numero q tenia muuuuuuuuuchos ceros...

de inmediato los tres se quedaron sin palabras

el par de chicas observaron al moreno, pues en teoría el tenia q pagar xq ser quien había comido mas y x ser el mayor de los tres

Ace x su parte comprendió las miradas y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, encontró un par de cosas, pero sabia q no eran dinero, y q tampoco era bueno q cualquiera de ellas las viera

Ace suspiro y miro a ambas chicas...

Ale fue la primera en hablar...

-sabes yo podría prestarte dinero -dijo con una sonrisa -pero te cobraría intereses -sonrió de una forma más malvada

Ime x su parte tomó del brazo a Ace y dijo...

-eres un pirata, una cuenta mas de comida una cuenta menos, q mas da... yo opino q corramos! -exclamó enérgica

Ace sonrió de lado, esa proposición era más interesante, de inmediato tomó su mochila y Ale se sujeto al otro brazo del moreno, el cual tomó su sombrero, se lo puso en la cabeza y empezó la huida...

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Afortunadas chiquillas no creen? XD…

See You!


	23. Secreto I

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Si, si hago caso a sus peticiones, si desean algún drabble en especial, pueden pedirlo déjenme su comentario_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

_Volveremos a nuestra serie de drabbles "normales"…_

* * *

><p><em>girl,i travel round the world and even sail the seven seas<em>

_across the universe I go to other galaxies_

_just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet_

*o*o*o*o*

**Secreto I**

Ace se encontraba navegando cerca de la isla Banaro, en la Grand Line, este sería el día en que se terminaría por completo con el asunto de Teach…

El moreno caminaba por la playa, al parecer el muy maldito de Barbanegra, como así se hacía llamar ahora, había hecho sus desmanes, pero no importaba ya, pues le pondría fin y con ello podía dedicarse por completo al futuro…

En un par de días se reencontraría con Bonney en el Archipiélago Sabaody, y continuarían todo lo que había dejado pendiente, el ojinegro sonrió ante ese pensamiento…

Después de unos días de descanso en Sabaody, la acompañaría por el Nuevo Mundo, y la llevaría con Barbablanca, realmente estaba interesado en presentarla a su "padre", sin embargo no sabía cómo es que el yonkou tomaría la noticia, o mejor dicho como es que la presentaría…

Teóricamente Ace le había dicho a Bonney que se habían casado aquella noche en que se habían conocido, no era del todo cierto, pues en aquel entonces él mismo ignoraba que un capitán tenía la autoridad legal para unir a una pareja en matrimonio… por un momento en moreno sintió vergüenza de sí mismo y de su ignorancia, pero lo cierto era que desde aquella noche él ansiaba verla una vez más, cuál había sido su sorpresa en reencontrarse con ella como una pirata supernova… se había convertido sin lugar a dudas en una bella y fuerte mujer…

Ace sonrió ante el recuerdo de la pelirrosa, seguramente cuando la vieran en el barco, algunos de sus nakamas la pretenderían, sin embargo él estaría allí y la presentaría a todos como su mujer, aunque lo más probable fuera que algunos protestaran, él podría pedirle a Shirohige que los uniera en matrimonio legítimamente y así ninguno pudiera protestar…

Ace sonrió una vez más, el futuro pintaba de una forma muy agradable… desde el tejado, logró divisar como Barbanegra caminaba por la calle del pueblo…

Había llegado la hora…

*o*o*o*o*

_I navigate myself myself to take me where you be_

_cause girl i want, I, I, I want you right now_

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Ahora, esos versos en ingles son pistas para nuestros futuros capítulos, para aquellos que van al corriente del manga y del anime sabrán que se avecina, para los que no, pues poco a poco se darán cuenta

Otra cosita que decir, es que claro que puedo hacer drabbles x petición, siempre y cuando m dejen su comentario, y bueno generalmente los hare d esta pareja o d por lo menos personajes que conozca XD!

See You!


	24. Felicidades

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Si, si hago caso a sus peticiones, si desean algún drabble en especial, pueden pedirlo déjenme su comentario_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

_Hoy no hay advertencia, solo atentos a lo que leerán :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Felicidades<strong>

Bonito puerto donde se le había ocurrido desembarcar, se trataba de una isla llena de mariscos y no precisamente frescos, la joven mujer pelirrosa se sentía frustrada, debido al poderoso olor, sentía constantes ascos y mareos que en los últimos días habían terminado en vómito y en consecuencia no había podido hacer honor a su apodo "la glotona" Jewerly Bonney…

La ojivioleta frunció el ceño una vez más, ahora se encontraba en un consultorio, debido a la insistencia de su segundo al mando, para hacerse un chequeo a raíz de un desmayo que había sufrido, Bonney se lo atribuía a la falta de alimento y al uso constante de sus poderes contra los marinos…

Una mujer de mediana edad hizo su entrada a la habitación luego sonrió…

-Dígame señorita, ha experimentado alguno de estos síntomas: mareos, ascos, nauseas y/o desmayos en las últimas semanas? -

La pirata asintió

-Ya veo, según su examen de sangre, y sus síntomas, no me cabe ninguna duda -dijo la doctora y le extendió un sobre blanco -no me queda otra cosa más que decir, [i]_felicidades[/i] _-finalizó la doctora sonriendo

Bonney por su parte alcanzó el sobre y leyó con cuidado el papel, sólo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos y a quedarse boquiabierta…

En el East Blue… Makino se encontraba limpiando su pequeño departamento, que estaba en la planta alta del bar…

-Eh! Makino-chan! -dijo una señora de edad avanzada saludando desde abajo mostrándole una caja de comida

-Obasan! -saludó la mujer pelinegra desde la ventana -en seguida voy -

Un par de minutos después ambas féminas se encontraban degustando el almuerzo que la mayor había traído, justo cuando la joven trataba de ingerir otra bola de arroz, Makino devolvió la bola de arroz al plato y se llevo la mano a la boca, durante unos instantes palideció e incluso con los espasmos de su cara parecía que iba a vomitar

-Makino-chan, te encuentras bn? -interrogó la anciana

-Si, Obasan -sonrió la pelinegra -pensé que después de que limpiaran los mariscos de la plaza, mis ascos y mareos desaparecerían, pero creo que aun no -sonrió

-Ascos y mareos? -Interrogó la vieja por un momento permaneció en silencio observando a Makino -has tenido desmayos y vómitos? -inquirió

-Hai! -respondió Makino

Entonces la anciana tomó su mano, y colocó un par de dedos en su muñeca para tomar su pulso

-espero que pasen pronto -confesó Makino

-pasarán Makino-chan, se convertirán en antojos -dijo la anciana sonriendo -[i]_felicidades_ [/i]-

Makino quedó boquiabierta al entender lo que la obasan le decía…

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Si entendieron lo que sucedió FELICIDADES XD; sino, pues lo comprenderan luego muajaja

Y para:

**Mora D. Tenshi**: 4 real u will kill me? XD vamos, espero q con este drabble olvides ese deseo d X_x… y si tendremos un semi-UA, o 2 o 3 XD o lo que se m ocurran y xq no m avisaste d tus drabbles?…

**Animegirl3000:** Trabajo muy duro como un esclavo… XD si, trabajo en unos drabbles picositos con lemmon y sal jajaja, y más o menos tardo una semana en actualizar paciencia, paciencia

Para los que no dejan comentarios, gracias, espero tenerlos conmigo ;D

Otra cosita que decir, es que claro que puedo hacer drabbles x petición, siempre y cuando m dejen su comentario, y bueno generalmente los hare d esta pareja o d por lo menos personajes que conozca XD!

See You!


	25. Secreto II

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Si, si hago caso a sus peticiones, si desean algún drabble en especial, pueden pedirlo déjenme su comentario_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

_Hoy no hay advertencia… creo, solo no lloren_

* * *

><p><em>can you meet me half way (I'll meet you halfway)<em>

_right at the borderline_

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto II<strong>

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía, todas sus heridas se encontraban abiertas y ninguna de ellas sanaría, para esos momentos debería de estar muerto de no ser por su habilidad de usuario de akuma-nomi, el simple y sencillo hecho de respirar desgarraba su existencia, sin embargo eso no era lo más doloroso…

Lo más doloroso era la estupidez que había cometido, ahora estaba ahí encerrado en Impel Down, era la carnada para una guerra que se aproximaba de un momento a otro, su padre Shirohige contra la marina…

Pero no solo eso, el hecho de pensar que no podría ver nunca más esos ojos brillantes violeta, de no percibir el dulce aroma que de su delicado cuerpo emanaba, de sentir esa sedosa cabellera rosa entre sus dedos, de observar como sus labios rojos sonreían enmarcando su aperlada dentadura, cuando él la tomaba entre sus brazos… de cómo el tono de su voz se hacía más suave cuando estaba a solas, de cómo a pesar de su carácter fuerte y seguro que ella poseía, cambiaba un poco y se suavizaba permitiéndole ser él quien dominara la mayor parte de las situaciones, pero él también podía sentir inseguridad a su lado, xq no soportaría verla involucrada en alguna situación por su culpa…

Un sentimiento de rabia invadió su lacerado pecho, sin haber pensado en las consecuencias había puesto en riesgo tanto a su padre como a su mujer, sólo esperaba que ella fuera prudente y sensata, y se olvidara de él, que siguiera su camino sin mirar atrás…

Si tan solo hubiera muerto en esa batalla contra Barbanegra… su mayor deseo en esos momentos era estar muerto, era no poner en riesgo a nadie...

Realmente no tenía muchas cosas de las cuales arrepentirse, sólo desearía haberla tenido a su lado más tiempo… Su único deseo habría sido que ella hubiera despertado a su lado…

_that's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
>i'll be lookin out, night n'day<em>

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Si bueno ya sabe esas _italicas_ son pistas

Y para:

Mora D. Tenshi: Creo que después de este serás un vampiro con mas sed d sangre jajajaj, y bueno, si, los de Roger y Rouge, pero ya ando leyéndolos… jajaj

Animegirl3000: tendrás tus especiales no te preocupes, pero d mientras seguiremos con la historia lineal jajaja, paciencia paciencia…

Para los que no dejan comentarios, gracias, espero tenerlos conmigo ;D

Otra cosita que decir, es que claro que puedo hacer drabbles x petición, siempre y cuando m dejen su comentario, y bueno generalmente los hare d esta pareja o d por lo menos personajes que conozca XD!

See You!


	26. Sueño I, Capitán

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Si, si hago caso a sus peticiones, si desean algún drabble en especial, pueden pedirlo déjenme su comentario_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><em>A pesar que la luna no brille mañana...<em>

**Sueño I: Capitán**

_"Su único deseo habría sido que ella hubiera despertado a su lado…"_

La joven pelirrosa abrió los ojos perezosamente, el cansancio aun se sentía en su cuerpo, observó como su "almohada" respiraba pausadamente, repentinamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, haciéndola sonrojar…

-Konichiwa -dijo el moreno mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acercándola un poco más a él

-Buenos días -saludó ella con voz sumisa y desvió su mirada

Ace sonrió de lado, esa expresión en su rostro la hacía ver preciosa, y más sabiendo que él era la causa… acercó su rostro al de ella, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente… Bonney lo miró fijamente, su sonrisa era encantadora, realmente no podía pensar con claridad teniéndolo tan cerca… Ace x su parte acariciaba el rostro de la pelirrosa, quien cerraba sus ojos ante un inminente beso…

-capitán! Capitán! -gritó un subordinado y abrió la puerta de golpe azotándola

Interrumpiendo a la pareja…

-pero qué demonios! Largo de aquí! -exclamó exaltado el moreno

-pero capitán…? -balbuceó el subordinado, quien notó la silueta de la pelirrosa en la cama y sonrió pícaramente

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? -exclamó colérico Ace

-ah, solo era para comunicarle que ya zarpamos… -dijo antes de salir corriendo

Unos minutos después, tanto Bonney como Ace estaba listos para ir a cubierta…

-Bonney -le llamó la atención el moreno

La aludida solo lo miró

-Muy bien ahora eres parte de mi tripulación, y quiero que sepas que odio que m desobedezcan -dijo el moreno dándole una mirada pícara y se puso su sombrero naranja

-ah sí? Y quién dijo que YO quería ser pirata! Y más a tus órdenes! -exclamó escandalizada

-si no te gusta muñeca, puedes regresar nadando al puerto -sonrió con ironía el ojinegro

Bonney miró con resentimiento al moreno, en eso tenía razón, tendría que quedarse, sin embargo eso no significaba que él saldría victorioso e ileso…

La pelirrosa se acercó a él, haciéndole pensar que había aceptado quedarse con él pacíficamente… pero antes de poder reaccionar solo sintió dolor en su pantorrilla derecha…

-como diga "capitán" -dijo irónica la ojivioleta y salió a cubierta

Unos minutos después en la cubierta…

-Hey escuchen todos -dijo Ace llamando a su tripulación quienes lo miraban a él y a Bonney -ella es Jewerly Bonney, a partir de hoy formará parte de la tripulación -sonrió el moreno

La aludida solo alzó una ceja y contempló como todas las miradas y cuchicheos estaban centrados en ella…

-hey bombón -le gritó un tipo alto con sombrero vaquero -si quieres yo te enseño todo lo que necesitas para ser una pirata -se insinuó recargándose en la barandilla del barco

La pelirrosa no dijo nada y caminó directamente hacia él, mientras éste sonreía burlón…

-cuando empe… -el sujeto no pudo completar su frase cuando sintió un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó directamente al mar

-Vete al demonio imbécil! -exclamó con furia la ojivioleta y miró a todos los demás piratas los cuales se quedaron callados

Ace por su parte soltó una sonora carcajada…

-Vayan por él -ordenó

-roger! -exclamaron y se apresuraron a sacar a su nakama del agua

Bonney contemplaba inalterable el rescate, mientras Ace la observaba

-No solo es linda sino fuerte -se dijo -definitivamente una buena elección -

_me dará igual sólo verte reír..__  
><em>_es lo que me hace feliz... mi alma_

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Esas letras_ itálicas_ son digamos que los "pensamientos" de Ace

Y para:

Mora D. Tenshi: a mí también m encanta, mas cuando Ace se encuentra con Hancock XD m da curiosidad sabes si lo hubiera podido convertir en piedra … °3° y x cierto XD te esperabas esto?

Animegirl3000: No yo no le he hecho nada es ODA, en fin, te gustan los sueños ;D? y bueno ya soy una Uchiha muy buscada como mis hermanos mayores jajajaj

Para los que no dejan comentarios, gracias, espero tenerlos conmigo ;D y q le gusten los sueños...

**Edito: lo habia olvidado, pero quisiera saber su opinion, y es q planeo hacer otra serie de drabbles un Universo Alterno por completo con Ace y Bonney como pareja protagonica, con triangulos amorosos, intrigas, guerras, asesinatos, emperadores, reyes y soldados, todo situado en la epoca antigua, XD... q me dicen?**

**Edito2: XD ya tenemos una segunda series de drabbles d esta pareja un completo Universo Alterno, llamado Qin Shin Huang Fei... pasen a visitarlo...  
><strong>

See You!


	27. Sueño II, Consejo

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Si, si hago caso a sus peticiones, si desean algún drabble en especial, pueden pedirlo déjenme su comentario_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><em>Y es verdad que una mirada distinta…<em>

x0x0x0x0x_  
><em>

**Sueño II Consejo**

Sus ojos violetas contemplaban el inhóspito paisaje en el que se encontraban, todo absolutamente estaba cubierto de nieve, los vientos congelantes atravesaban la capa que utilizaba en vano para resguardarse del frío, ella solo podía contemplar la espalda del moreno, quien caminaba tranquilamente, como si no le afectara en nada el clima, tal vez era a causa de su akuma nomi que no sentía nada…

-es en serio capitán? -interrogó uno de los tripulantes al moreno

-Tengo que verlo -respondió Ace -al pelirrojo Shanks -

El resto de la tripulación dio un suspiró inaudible de resignación, todos eran demasiado obedientes como para rebelarse ante Ace, entre ellos se incluía Bonney, sin embargo eso no quería decir que después no le haría pagar al moreno pecoso

x0x0x0x0x0

-los piratas spade? -dijo una voz masculina -el súper famoso novato viene a "saludarme"? -dijo al tiempo que empuñó su espada

Bonney sintió su cuerpo tensarse, aún si Ace era fuerte, tener una batalla en un lugar como ese era realmente imprudente…

-No es lo que piensas -se apresuró en contestar el ojinegro -mi hermano siempre hablaba de usted como su salvador …-

-hermano? -se pregunto la pelirrosa, -él nunca había mencionado que tenía un hermano -

-… así que vine a agradecerle -

-eres hermano de Luffy? No sabía que Luffy tenía un hermano mayor -respondió el pelirrojo entusiasmado -es un gusto en conocerte, vamos cuéntame de ti -dijo Shanks

-Tengamos un banquete! -exclamó el moreno sonriente

x0x0x0x

Al cabo de unos minutos todos los piratas se encontraban en plena tertulia bebiendo y comiendo, mientras ambos capitanes conversaban...

La pelirrosa se había sentado al lado del moreno, escuchando con atención la conversación que sostenía con el yonku

-esa es la frase favorita de Luffy, "m convertiré en el rey pirata" -dijo Ace bebiendo sake

Shanks x su parte sonreía

El moreno estaba a punto de morder un pedazo de carne, cuando repentinamente sintió como alguien se lo arrebataba de las manos

-oi! -exclamó mirando a la pelirrosa quien mordía con tranquilidad el pedazo de carne -eso es mío! -reclamó el moreno tratando de quitarle la carne

-estuvo bueno -sonrió relamiendo sus dedos -decías algo? -al tiempo que se apresuraba a quitarle otra porción de alimento que planeaba comer el capitán

El pelirrojo y su tripulación por su parte observaban a la pareja pelear por la comida, y reían discretamente

la pelea alimenticia duró un par de minutos y su final fue indeterminado, ya que ambos habían devorado varios alimentos

Bonney sonrió satisfecha, había hecho rabiar al pecoso capitán, x hacerla caminar en la nieve

Ace por su parte trataba de continuar con su conversación con el pelirrojo pirata, cuando repentinamente sintió que alguien se recargaba en su hombro... se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Bonney, quien había caído rendida, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa dormida

-sabes Ace te daré un consejo, no hagas enojar a tu novia-sonrió el pelirrojo

Ace por su parte se quedó sin palabras…

-ella… no es mi novia -tartamudeó

-jajaja, ah sí, ahora ya no se les llama "novios", solo hazme caso, no la hagas enojar -dijo Shanks guiñando un ojo

El pecoso capitán sintió como su rostro se coloreaba de rojo

x0x0x0x0x

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno y su tripulación partían con el objetivo enfrentar a Barbablanca… todos estaba despiertos a excepción de la pelirrosa quien se encontraba profundamente dormida… Ace miró fijamente a la chica, no quería despertarla sin embargo tampoco quería retrasarse, así que la cargó en su espalda y emprendió el camino…

-oiga capitán, xq a ella no la despierta y a nosotros si? -interrogó uno de sus nakamas

Ace se detuvo en seco, y recordó el consejo del pelirrojo, sonrió para sí mismo

-cállate y camina -contestó -xq ella es muy ligera y linda cuando duerme -se dijo a sí mismo

_O algún gesto más frío se clava…_

_y mi pecho divaga del desconcierto_

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Esas letras_ itálicas_ son digamos que los "pensamientos" de Ace

Hoy m retiro rápido, xq iré a cazar inspiración…

Para los que no dejan comentarios, gracias, espero tenerlos conmigo ;D

See You!


	28. Sueño III, Batalla

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Si, si hago caso a sus peticiones, si desean algún drabble en especial, pueden pedirlo déjenme su comentario_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><em>Ahora que te veo niña,<em>

0*0*0*0*0*0

**Sueño III Batalla**

Ya habían transcurrido 5 días desde que Ace y su tripulación habían llegado a la isla buscando al Yonku, pero se habían encontrado con Jimbei desde ese momento el moreno y el Shichibukai se habían enfrascado en una pelea que no parecía tener fin…

Los ojos violetas contemplaban con preocupación a su capitán, su respiración era tensa, no podía creer cuánta resistencia tenía y como podía seguir peleando…

Finalmente el cansancio hizo mella en el par de piratas, el primero en caer fue Jimbei, y tan solo unos segundos después el pelinegro el cuerpo del pelinegro cayó al suelo…

-Ace! -exclamó la pelirrosa con preocupación, e intentó acercarse a su capitán

Repentinamente una neblina cubrió los alrededores y en el horizonte se divisó un enorme barco…

-pero que es eso? -interrogó uno de sus nakamas

De entre la niebla se escuchó una voz fuerte

-quien de ustedes quiere matarme? -

Ace aun estaba en el suelo sin responder

-con gusto peleare con ustedes -continuó

-los piratas de Barbablanca -dijeron con voz temblorosa los piratas spade

-voy a luchar contra ustedes solo -dijo un hombre muy alto con bigote blanco y bajó del barco

Bonney se había quedado petrificada, ese hombre tenía una presencia imponente, pero realmente no deseaba huir, quería quedarse y sobre todo ayudar a Ace… el moreno al escuchar los pasos del yonku acercarse hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para levantarse; la pelirrosa sintió alivio al verlo que no estaba completamente vencido…

Antes de poder acercarse un poco más al moreno, Barbablanca lanzó un ataque, era como una onda expansiva que los alejo de golpe y los lanzó al suelo…

El pelinegro contempló como todos su nakamas caían como pedazos de papel al suelo al igual que la pelirrosa, sin pensarlo mucho usó sus poderes para crear una barrera para permitirles escapar…

Bonney miró incrédula la barrera, no podía creer que Ace fuera tan estúpido…

-Ace! -gritó furiosa

-Capitán Ace! Que cree que hace? -

-todos huyan! -ordenó el moreno del otro lado de la barrera

-Capitán! -gritó un tripulante

-Ace! - gritó desesperada la pelirrosa mientras buscaba algún lugar por el cual escabullirse del otro lado

-qué pasa? acaso te arrepientes? -se escuchó la voz de Shirohige

-deja a mi tripulación ir, a cambio yo me quedaré -respondió con determinación el moreno, sabía después de todo que no quería perder a ningún miembro de su banda y mucho menos deseaba que ella saliera lastimada

La pelirrosa estaba perpleja, no podía creer lo que había escuchado

-Ace! -gritó una vez más y trató de lanzarse al fuego para atravesarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió como alguien la golpeaba en la nuca

0*0*0*0*0*0

Esa misma noche…

Bonney estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, pero aun no perdía por completo la cabeza, al parecer al fin había terminado la batalla de Ace y Barbablanca, era el momento de rescatar a su capitán…

-a donde creen que van? -interrogó la pelirrosa

Los comandantes de Shirohige miraron con cierta sorpresa a la tripulación, no podían creer que después de que su capitán había sido derrotado, aún desearan pelear

-queremos a nuestro capitán de vuelta -

-lo tendrán si logran derrotarnos -sonrieron los comandantes

-ya lo escucharon muchachos, al ataque! -exclamó la ojivioleta y se lanzó a la batalla

0*0*0*0*0*0

No había pasado ni una hora cuando ya la mayor parte de la tripulación se encontraba derrotada, sin embargo, los comandantes estaban realmente sorprendidos ante la determinación que la pelirrosa mantenía…

-vamos chiquita ríndete -dijo un hombre de cabello rubio rebelde

-jamás! -exclamó y se lanzó al ataque con sus últimas fuerzas

El comandante solo esquivó sus ataques y luego con un par de golpes logró derrotarla

La pelirrosa sintió como sus fuerzas mermaban y como todo a su alrededor se nublaba

-ACE! -exclamó con su último aliento antes de caer desmayada

_Ya te echo de menos._

_No imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos._

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Esas letras_ itálicas_ son digamos que los "pensamientos" de Ace

Perdonen la tardanza TwT no es intencional…

Para los que no dejan comentarios, gracias, espero tenerlos conmigo ;D

See You!


	29. Sueño IV, Moby Dick

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><em>Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tú te lo mereces<em>

**Sueño IV Moby Dick**

El moreno despertó de golpe, aún sentía cansancio general… miró a su alrededor parecía que se encontraba en la bodega de un barco… salió a la cubierta, donde en el horizonte solo se veía el mar abierto… observó por unos segundos antes de dejarse caer al suelo, realmente se sentía muy mal, no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar cuando alguien llamó su atención…

-Hola! -exclamó una voz masculina se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad -yo soy el comandante de la 4ta división, soy Thatch -

Ace se quedó sin palabras ante lo que el pirata le decía…

-ahora que eres nuestro nakama, seamos amigos -finalizó el pirata

-SILENCIO! -gritó Ace furibundo

-al parecer te despertaste de mal humor -rió Thatch -ya se, quieres que te cuente lo que sucedió? Tus nakamas regresaron para llevarte con ellos y los derrotamos a todos -

Ace sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso

-pero no están muertos, ellos también están aquí -

-están seguros de que no deben de encerrarme o esposarme? -

-¿esposas? Eso no … -respondió Thatch pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por una voz femenina

-ACE! - y se escuchaban unos tacones correr por el piso de madera

El moreno miró en dirección a la voz y solo pudo contemplar una melena rosa, y luego sintió como alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza

-Bonney -susurró el moreno con alivio, al perecer ella se encontraba bien

-Ace -susurró ella y lo miró a los ojos -eres un estúpido! -le gritó furiosa y empezó a zarandearlo -en qué demonios estabas pensando! No tienes ni idea de cuan preocupados estábamos por ti -

-oi! Qué crees que haces? Les dije muy claramente que huyeran -gritó exaltado el ojinegro

-BAKA! Acaso crees que te abandonaríamos? -exclamó la ojivioleta

-recuerdo muy bien haberte dicho que detesto que me desobedezcan -dijo Ace mirando a Bonney

-y yo jamás dije que te obedecería -

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Thatch observaba sonriente la escena, al parecer la chica y Ace tenían una relación un poco más cercana de lo que aparentaban…

Durante un poco más los jóvenes se mantuvieron discutiendo…

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

-es un alivio que estés bien -dijo finalmente la pelirrosa tomándolo del brazo

-estaba preocupado por ti, parece que tus heridas no fueron graves -confesó el pecoso chico

-así es, solo unos cuantos moretones y rasguños, nada grave -

-dime es cierto que los demás han decidido unirse a la tripulación de Shirohige? -interrogó Ace

-Sí, todos han decidido eso -respondió Bonney

-ya veo, que es lo que decidiste tu? -

-yo decidí seguirte -respondió la ojivioleta mirándolo

Ace contempló a la chica perplejo

-recuerda que es TU culpa que yo sea una pirata! -exclamó la pelirrosa

-como olvidarlo -sonrió de lado el ojinegro y acarició el rostro de la chica, luego dio un suspiro y continuó -no importa lo que sucedió mi objetivo será el mismo -

-entonces yo te ayudaré -dijo Bonney

-No, tu sólo observa -respondió el moreno y besó con rapidez los labios de la pelirrosa

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Durante los siguientes días el pelinegro pirata intentaba por todos los medios asesinar al Yonku sin éxito, y en todas esas ocasiones Bonney permanecía a su lado curándolo y cuidándolo…

-hey Bonney -dijo una d las enfermeras a la pelirrosa que se llevaba consigo un par de vendas

-eh? -

-xq no dejas de una vez a ese chico? Parece ser demasiado necio, intentando matar al capitán -dijo una de las enfermeras

Bonney no respondió y solo miró con extrañeza a las chicas que tenia frente a ella

-no será xq es su novio? -rió una d las chicas

-sí, eso debe de ser -

Todas las asistentes médicas estallaron en risillas y comenzaron a cuchichear sobre cosas románticas

-oye Bonney, "papá" quiere hablar contigo -dijo Izo, un sujeto con un kimono violeta

La pelirrosa fue de inmediato al encuentro con el yonku en su camarote…

-Jewerly Bonney -dijo el capitán

La ojivioleta solo asintió con la cabeza

-dime pequeña, quieres convertirte en mi hija y recorrer los mares en mi nombre? -propuso

-yo solo sigo a Ace, si él decide unirse a usted, yo me uniré, si él decide marcharse yo me marcharé -dijo con seguridad Bonney

-Gujajajaja -rió el capitán -puedes marcharte pequeña -

_Y perdona si algún día pretendí__  
><em>_Que no fueras oh tu misma_

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Esas letras_ itálicas_ son digamos que los "pensamientos" de Ace

XD creo que ahora uds me ownearon, bueno ya ni modo, x cierto tengo un lindo dibujito en el DA.

Como no se puede poner vinculos les dejo la direccion

mcr77 punto deviantart punto com , esa es mi pagina, es una viñeta de Ace y Bonney, aun no la termino pero si gustan pasar x allá son bienvenidos ^^

Para los que no dejan comentarios, gracias, espero tenerlos conmigo ;D

Y otra notita importante, ya tenía contemplado 1 final para este fic, pero XD ya me entro la loquera y ahora podríamos tener 2 finales, todo dependerá de lo que uds digan, ya se lo podrán ir imaginando en los prox drabbles XD…

See You!


	30. Xmas especial, Hasta el Final I

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

esta vez les traigo un two shot, para esta época del año, es un universo alterno, algo melancolico, ya se darán cuenta…

* * *

><p><em>Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!<em>

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el final<strong>

(I parte)

Era la fría tarde del 24 de diciembre, todo estaba en aparente calma en el hospital, o eso le parecía al médico de guardia, sin embargo la puerta de se abrió de golpe, y por ella ingresaba un muchacho de buen estatura y cabello negro, en sus brazos llevaba a una chica pelirrosa, inmediato se puso de pie al reconocer esa cabellera, el joven se apresuró a dejar a la chica inconsciente en una de las camillas

-se desmayó -dijo el moreno de pecas al médico, el cual le dedico una mirada asesina

-si algo le pasa es tu culpa Portgas -dijo apretando los dientes

-concéntrate en ayudarla Law -respondió impasible el moreno y antes de marcharse, le aventó un sobre amarillo

-doctor -le llamó la atención una de las enfermeras

Law, guardó el sobre en su bata y se concentró en su paciente...

La noche caía en la ciudad, Ace caminaba por las calles de uno de sus barrios más conflictivos, la acera estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de hielo, en ningún de esos edificios viejos y abandonados parecía encontrarse ese "espíritu navideño" que en la mayor parte de la ciudad había, ni un solo rastro de esas luces brillantes de muchos colores, o de esos adornos de flores de nochebuena… todo el barrio estaba rodeado de un aura peligrosa, de muerte y negocios ilegales, Ace torció sus labios, esta sería la última vez que caminaría por ese lugar...

Dio vuelta en una de las callejuelas, podía escuchar sus pasos, lo estaban siguiendo desde hacía un par de minutos, finalmente se detuvo en un callejón sin salida…

-caíste -dijo un hombre alto de barba oscura

-unas últimas palabras?- interrogo otro con pinta de mimo

El moreno solo sonrió y mentalmente se dijo -Gloria-

***0*0*0*0*0***

Law se dejó caer en su sillón, x fin tenía un descanso, realmente no había estado tan atareado como otros días, pero la llegada de Bonney al hospital lo había sacado de sus casillas... Recordó con furia al moreno que la había traído, para él no era un secreto que Portgas D. Ace era un hombre de pasado oscuro y dudosa reputación. Aun no se explicaba a ciencia cierta cuál era su relación con la pelirrosa, ella solo era una estudiante universitaria, no cabía ninguna posibilidad de que tuvieran una conexión entre ellos

Repentinamente recordó el sobre amarillo y lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo examinó con detenimiento era un sobre muy pesado...

Law lo abrió con cautela, jamás paso x su cabeza su contenido, cuando miró su contenido se quedo boquiabierto. Sin embargo su sorpresa se vio interrumpida x el sonido de varias sirenas cerca del hospital, apresurado cerró el sobre y lo guardó nuevamente en su bata

Las puertas se abrieron y una tras otra las camillas con heridos entraron a la sala d emergencia. Law miró a los pacientes parecía una típica pelea callejera convertida en tiroteo, esos malditos no respetaban ni siquiera la Nochebuena...

Cada recién llegado era atendido x sus compañeros de turno, parecía q Law no vería mas acción esa noche y justo cuando iba a regresar a su sillón una última camilla ingresó…

Law observó con detenimiento al herido, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al reconocer de quien se trataba. Su rostro estaba pálido con esfuerzos aun respiraba, Law tomó la camilla sintió que se resbalaba, sin embargo consiguió mantenerse en pie, dirigió entonces su mirada al piso y notó q estaba cubierto de sangre…

***0*0*0*0*0***

A su alrededor se escuchaban voces susurrantes, algunos pasos y el sonido de rueditas...

Su cuerpo se sentía ligero muy ligero. Abrió sus ojos y solo pudo distinguir la oscuridad sobre de sí; sus ojos escudriñaron su alrededor. Todo se encontraba en penumbras a excepción de una maquina que lanzaba una luz verde acompañada de un leve y rítmico "Bip". Trato de recordar él cómo había llegado ahí, repentinamente sintió una gran opresión en su pecho que le dejaban sin aliento, las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos le nublaban la vista, el rítmico bip de la maquina se aceleraba. De inmediato se abrió una puerta y la luz inundó la habitación...

-hey tranquilízate -dijo una voz masculina -estas en el hospital, no tienes nada grave -siguió la voz

Se quedó en silencio y respiró profundamente, solo unos sollozos salieron de su boca, lentamente las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos, y pudo ver quien le atendía, entonces lo reconoció...

-Law -dijo con sorpresa -¿cómo llegué aquí? -interrogó después de unos segundos de silencio

-a mi m gustaría saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo? -respondió el médico con ese tono sarcástico

-Ahora eres mi padre Law? -respondió con molestia

-sabes, francamente puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras y con quien quieras, pero no puedes exponerte a un delincuente -soltó Law -Bonney -

-mmm -murmuró la chica

-respondiendo a tu pregunta el tal Portgas te trajo hasta aquí, desmayada-

Bonney cerró sus ojos con fuerza, realmente no deseaba recordar; Law observó expectante la reacción de la pelirrosa, había algo que le inquietaba, por unos minutos se quedaron en silencio…

-Sabes Bonney, tal vez yo no sea tu padre, pero si soy tu amigo, y creo que debo de informarte que hace 1 hora hubo un tiroteo en el barrio de Banaro -hizo una pausa

La ojivioleta se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación…

-hubo varios heridos, -dudó por unos segundos, aún no captaba la atención de la pelirrosa - entre ellos estaba Portgas -dijo finalmente

Bonney dirigió su mirada al médico y de inmediato se levanto de la cama...

***0*0*0*0*0***

Sus pasos se escuchaban resonar por los pasillos, corría a toda velocidad, finalmente se detuvo y lo vio...

Esas letras rojas aun brillaban sobre la puerta, su respiración agitada no le dejaba escuchar con claridad, sintió repentinamente que alguien le tomaba x el brazo, volteo en esa dirección y descubrió que se trataba de Law...

-aun esta en el quirófano -dijo él con una mirada sombría

Suspiro con un poco de alivio, sin embargo, aun no podía sentirse tan tranquila, esperó por un par de minutos, cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió...

-como esta? -interrogó Bonney

-necesitamos sangre -dijo el médico mirando a la joven

-yo tengo su mismo tipo -se adelanto la ojivioleta

-perfecto, enfermera haga el favor de... -el cirujano se vio interrumpido

-ella no puede, no en su condición! -exclamó Law

Bonney sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, no podía ser...

-de que condición hablas Law? -susurró casi sin voz la pelirrosa mirando fijamente al moreno

Law por su parte negó con la cabeza al cirujano, quien aun estaba expectante, por unos segundos un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, pero se vio repentinamente interrumpido x los pasos acelerados de un chico de cabellos negros. Bonney lo miró y lo reconoció de inmediato, esa cicatriz suya debajo de su ojo izquierdo

-Luffy! -gritó una chica de cabello rubio tras de él

-¿cómo esta mi hermano? -interrogó el recién llegado recuperando el aliento

-tienen la misma sangre? -interrogó el cirujano de prisa

el moreno solo asintió con la cabeza...

_continuará…_

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata? Recuerden que es época de perdonar… XD y bueno yo también perdonare que aun no haya manga snif…<p>

recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios sin estar registrados en la pagina ;D

See You!


	31. Sueño V, Decisión

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50,pero al paso que vamos, podrian ser muchos mas jajaja!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><em>Querida...por esto…<em>

La pelirrosa se fue del camarote y caminó por la cubierta, ahí encontró a Ace conversando con el chico rubio que la había derrotado…

-ya va siendo el momento de que pienses las cosas, no eres capaz de matar a nuestro "viejo", tu decide que es mjor si abandonar el barco o recorrer el mar bajo su nombre -

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Días después…

-te duele? -interrogó la pelirrosa al moreno que se encontraba recostado boca abajo en la cama con su espalda vendada

-sólo un poco -sonrió el moreno -pero tengo una idea para quitarme este dolor quieres saber cómo? -

-ah sí? Cómo? -interrogó la pelirrosa mirando fijamente al ojinegro, el cual tomó su rostro y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente

-Ace… espe… ra… un po… co -suspiró con voz entrecortada por los besos y las caricias

El moreno solo reía un poco y no se detenía… y lentamente la joven pareja se derretía entre caricias y se consumía en el deseo…

Fuera de la habitación había un inesperado espectador…

-vaya, parece que ese par tiene una relación muy ardiente -dijo Tatch sonriendo y dejó a la pareja seguir en lo suyo…

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Unos días después…

-así que Ace lo hizo de nuevo? -dijo uno de los piratas

-así es, hizo que Doma y su tripulación se rindieran por completo -respondía el otro

Los ojos violetas observaban el horizonte, desde hacía días que no veía a Ace, parecía que estaba muy ocupado ganándose el respeto y la fama dentro del moby dick, y aparentemente se había olvidado de ella…

-estúpido Ace -susurró enojada -yo quería acompañarlo -pensó la pelirrosa

Aunq lo negara ella disfrutaba bastante de las batallas y d meterse en problemas, especialmente si era al lado del pelinegro…

La pelirrosa dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, ya se vengaría cuando regresara…

Del otro lado de la cubierta Marco observaba con atención a la chica…

-que miras Marco? -interrogó Izo al comandante y miró en la misma dirección, encontrándose con la figura de la pelirrosa

-Nada -respondió el rubio y sonrió

-ella es una "nada" muy atractiva- agregó Izo

-Ella será mía -dijo el rubio y caminó hacia ella

Mientras tanto Bonney se encontraba perdida en sus planes malévolos para vengarse del moreno…

-a puesto a que ni se lo espera- murmuraba con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-hey, chiquita, que haces aquí tan solita? -interrogó el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa galante

-eh? -solo atinó a decir Bonney y a mirarlo extrañada

-te estoy hablando a ti chiquita, que haces aquí en una linda tarde como esta solita? -repitió el fénix acercándose a ella

-chiquita? -interrogó incrédula y alzó una ceja mirando al rubio -que te importa -respondió Bonney apartando la mano que le ofrecía

-oh vamos, linda no te hagas la difícil -dijo Marco tomándola de la cintura y haciendo a lo mirara a los ojos

-suéltame! -exclamaba la ojivioleta mientras lo abofeteaba

La cachetada resonó por toda la cubierta llamando la atención de algunos de los comandantes…

-tsssss -dijo Vista al contemplar la escena

-auch, eso debió doler -dijo Haruta sobando su mejilla

-Nunca había visto a Marco ser rechazado -dijo Izo cruzándose de brazos

Los 3 comandantes contemplaban como Marco se había quedado helado ante la acción de la pelirrosa y como ésta se iba con pasos pesados…

-vaya… así me gustan -sonrió Marco al ver como la chica desaparecía de la cubierta

_Si preguntan por mí,_

_No les digas dónde fui._

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Esas letras_ itálicas_ son digamos que los "pensamientos" de Ace…

el 5to sueño y XD sorry Marco… jajaja

Estos sueños m van a sacar canas verdes jajaja, no puedo terminarlos jajaja x más que lo intento, pero bueno, aun pienso sobre los 2 finales y creo que m pondré las pilas y hare los 2 como había planeado…

See You!

PD. ya se q m quieren matar x el two-shot, pero TwT hago mi mayor esfuerzo x terminarlo, no m asesinen x favor *_*


	32. Sueño VI, Malentendidos

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50,pero al paso que vamos, podrian ser muchos mas jajaja!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><em>Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo<em>

**Sueño VI Malentendidos**

Durante alrededor de un mes las cosas en el Moby Dick se habían puesto interesantes, especialmente para el futuro teniente de la 2da división, su glotona nakama y el teniente veterano Marco… tanto era así que los demás tripulantes habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Bonney había rechazado al fénix…

Esa misma noche durante el banquete de celebración del nombramiento de Ace como comandante de la segunda división, los demás comandantes recordaban el incidente de la tarde…

Flash Back

-déjame en paz! -exclamó por milésima vez la pelirrosa y en esa ocasión lanzó al mar al fénix convertido en un niño de 5 años

-no creo que Marco pueda sobrevivir sin ayuda -dijo Izo antes de lanzarse al mar x el

Fin de Flash Back

-hasta cuándo se va a rendir Marco? -interrogó Haruta

-no creo que se rinda -contestó Vista -ahora lo que me pregunto es xq ella siempre lo rechaza? -

-tal vez está enamorada de alguien más -respondió Izo

-de quien? -por un momento los 3 comandantes se quedaron en silencio cuando fueron interrumpidos por la risa del 4to comandante

-pero vaya que son distraídos -

Los 3 comandantes miraron fijamente a Thatch, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego hizo una seña en dirección donde Marco se encontraba acompañado del novato…dejándolos boquiabiertos

***0*0*0*0*0*0**

Más tarde esa noche…

La pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama observando por la ventana las estrellas…

Ahora que Ace tenía su propio lugar en la tripulación, ella debía de buscarse el suyo… el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacó a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos…

***0*0*0*0*0*0**

Ace caminaba silencioso por la cubierta del barco, ya pasaba de la media noche y la mayor parte de la tripulación se había ido a dormir…

Había sido un día interesante, uno muy agradable, ahora el ya tenía un puesto importante en la tripulación de Barbablanca, y para terminar ese día con broche de oro hacía falta la "cerecita" del pastel, el moreno sonrió, esa noche visitaría a Bonney… podía presentir que no estaba muy contenta después de que la había dejado de lado por unos días, pero ya tenía reservado algo especial para ella…

Sacó de su bolsillo un paquete, se trataba de una baraja de naipes, la había comprado especialmente para ella, esa noche jugarían póker de prendas, Ace sonrió, la dejaría ganar, eso era seguro, pero después el incineraría su ropa para dejarlos a mano…

Una risilla escapó de los labios del pecoso muchacho y continuó su camino…

***0*0*0*0*0*0**

Bonney miró al visitante y de inmediato reconoció su silueta...

-Que haces aquí?- interrogo con molestia

-Vine a disculparme -respondió

-Ah sí y quien te dijo q yo quería una disculpa Marco? -Contesto precavida la pelirrosa

-Oh vamos acepta este presente como disculpa -dijo el rubio y le extendió una canasta -se q he sido muy descortés en todo este tiempo así q empecemos nuevamente -

Bonney lo miro dudosa pero aceptó el regalo

-Vamos ábrela -insistió Marco

La pelirrosa se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a examinar su contenido, comiendo de vez en cuando alguno de los bocadillos.

-Parece q Ace no vendrá esta noche, tal vez se quedó dormido...-pensaba la pelirrosa -Lo perdonaré esta vez solo x su nombramiento como comandante, pero no estará exento de mi venganza -una sonrisa maligna se formo en su rostro al tiempo q una risilla malvad escapo de sus labios

-Sucede algo? -Interrogó Marco sentándose a un lado de ella

-Nada -se apresuró a contestar mientras mordía otro alimento

-Vaya tienes buen apetito -reconoció el rubio

-Lo tomare como un cumplido -contesto la pelirrosa lamiendo sus dedos

-Tienes una mancha -dijo Marco y acercó su mano al rostro d la chica quien se alejo de él -oh vamos no haré nada malo -prometió el fénix

La ojivioleta dudó x unos instantes pero aceptó de tal forma que Marco tocó su mejilla izquierda y la frotó un poco desvaneciendo la mancha, y aun después de borrarla dejó su mano ahí acariciando su suave rostro mientras Bonney lo miraba extrañada, repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió

-Oi Bonney estas despierta?-interrogo el moreno quien al verlos se quedo callado x unos instantes

De inmediato Bonney se puso de pie, seguida de Marco

-Ace q haces aquí? -Interrogo la pelirrosa

-Si Ace no deberías de estar durmiendo? -Pregunto el rubio

-Interrumpo algo? -Contesto con un mirada seria

Bonney trató de explicarse…

-Si Ace nos interrumpiste -se adelanto el rubio y tomo de la cintura a la ojivioleta mientras sonreía

Bonney pudo ver como el semblante de Ace se hacía sombrío

-Ace eso no es cierto -dijo la chica haciendo que la mirara

-De q hablas Bonney si estábamos muy bien sin el -aseguro Marco y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello pero se vio entorpecido x un bola de fuego -Eso fue peligroso sabes? Podrías haberle dado a Bonney-

-No le apuntaba a ella sino a ti, pero no te preocupes no fallare -aseguro Ace y formó nuevamente una bola de fuego

Izo, Haruta y Vista se encontraban durmiendo en la cubierta, esa noche, habían celebrado muy fuerte y no tenían ganas de regresar a sus camarotes, sin embargo su pacifico descanso se vio interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido de explosiones...

Izo fue el primero en despertar y observar a su alrededor, en la oscuridad de la noche solo, pudo notar como una bola gigante de fuego se perdía en el mar...

-despierten! nos atacan! -gritó el comandante

tanto Haruta como Vista se despertaron al instante aun desorientados, buscando con la vista a los atacantes, o a su barco, cuando repentinamente en la oscuridad del cielo pudieron observar pequeñas bolas de fuego q seguían un destello azul brillante...

-ese es Marco! -gritó Haruta

La mayoría de los piratas se pusieron de pie y buscaron el barco enemigo cerca del Moby Dick, sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando notaron q no había ningún barco atacándolos...

-entonces qué demonios es lo que ... -interrogaba Izo cuando repentinamente Bonney llegó a la cubierta

-ACE! por favor detente! -exclamó con todas sus fuerzas

-Ace? -exclamaron los presentes y notaron q los ataques q perseguían a Marco era únicamente de fuego

-q sucede novato? no puedes alcanzarme? -lo retaba el fénix desde los cielos

-cállate! -exclamaba el moreno y le lanzaba una vez más un ataque de fuego

_Ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento_

_Se esfuma el miedo_

* * *

><p>Ese fue algo q yo llamó "DOUBLE DRABBLE", xq si lo notan es el doble de un drabble normal, en fin XD... comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Esas letras_ itálicas_ son digamos que los "pensamientos" de Ace…

Tssss ese Marco XD jajaja, quería hacer algo un poco mas… como decirlo? Ah… pícaro, algo como Marco besando a Bonney, pero xD no m atreví, jejeje soy una cobarde, aunq creo que Marco no se rendirá o sí?...

See You!


	33. R n R Reto

_Aki na mas pidiendo disculpas con este drabble w_

_La pareja de hoy es Rogue y Roger,  
><em>

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R: Reto<strong>

Rouge miró con recelo al muchacho que tenía enfrente, era un aventurero de eso no había ni una sola duda, sin embargo, no podía explicarse el hecho de sentirse irremediablemente atraída a él, tal vez era esa sonrisa cálida y amigable, o tal vez esa mirada mortal q ponía cada vez q alguien insultaba a sus nakamas...

Para Roger inocente era la palabra q venia a su mente mientras miraba atento a la chiquilla q tenía frente a él, podría deducir que no era mayor de 16 años, pero las pecas de su rostro la hacían ver aun más pequeña, como era q una niña como ella estaba ahí frente a él sin temerle? él ya era un pirata tal vez no el más famoso, pero un pirata...

Rogue suspiró era ahora o nunca a sus espaldas podía sentir los cuchicheos de sus compañeros en el pueblo...

-joven Roger -dijo la pecosa chica -ayúdame a ganar el reto -

-reto? q reto?- interrogó con ligera sorpresa el moreno con sombrero de paja

Sin embargo la pelinaranja no dijo nada, se acercó a Roger se puso de puntillas acercando sus rostros, haciendo q el moreno comprendiera sus intenciones, acto seguido Roger se quito su sombrero para tener cierta privacidad, ps sabia que Ray podría estar merodeando los alrededores...

Ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos antes de hacer contacto con sus labios, una sensación de calidez invadió el cuerpo de la pecosa chica, mientras Roger notaba la deliciosa suavidad de los labios puros de esa chiquilla…

* * *

><p>Lo siento sé q esta muy cortito, pero es para q vean q no los he olvidado, trabajo para tener todos los drabbles listos y asi podamos seguir leyendolos,<p>

ahora creo o quiero creer q la mayoria de los Fans de Ace son fans innegables del RoguexRoger XD, una pequeña idea y homenaje a mi amiga Mora D Tenshii

a mis lectoras: Veinbitchsaywott17, Hatakera12 y todos aquellos q leen desde "las sombras " como yo en algunas ocasiones

MCR77 ;D


	34. Cuatro

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50, aunq aun no llego a ese número XD!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: UNIVERSO ALTERNO, NADA MAS XD!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro<strong>

Bonney iba caminando x los pasillos de la facultad, su madre iba unos cuantos pasos adelante observando atentamente la exposición semestral. Sin quererlo la joven pelirrosa tropezó con un grupo de jóvenes.

-¿a dónde con tanta prisa? -interrogó un chico rubio de ojos azules al tiempo que le sonreía coqueto

-no es tu problema Sabo-le contestó la ojivioleta

-alguien desayuno gallo vdd-complemento otro rubio de nombre Marco

Bonney solo le lanzo una mirada despectiva...

-y tu tendrás que comer con popote si sigues molestando-contesto la pelirrosa

Sin embargo la amenaza de la chica se vio interrumpida por la mirada de otro chico, uno moreno de ojos negros...

-muñeca qué son esos modales-le dijo el pecoso muchacho

-no te metas donde no te llaman Ace -le espeto Bonney

-esa no es forma de hablar -insistió Ace negando con la cabeza

La ojivioleta solo le saco la lengua y continuo caminando tras su progenitora, sin embargo su camino se vio interrumpido por el moreno

-di un numero -le dijo Ace mirándola fijamente

-4 - contesto la chica con cierto temor parecía que no la dejaría ir fácilmente

-de no ser por tu Sra. madre me encargaría de ti ahora mismo-amenazo Ace sonriendo de lado

Por unos segundos la chica respiro con tranquilidad y continuo con su camino, pero se quedó inmóvil al sentir los labios cálidos de Ace en su mejilla izquierda

-uno-susurro el moreno

Bonney sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al sentir como Ace la besaba en la nuca y susurraba:

-dos-

para luego seguir a su cuello del lado derecho

-tres-

y luego descender hasta su hombro derecho

-cuatro -finalizo suspirando de una forma muy sensual

Bonney sentía como su cuerpo temblaba como un hoja de papel

-nos veremos después de la exposición -se despidió el moreno dándole un ligero empujón para q continuara con su camino

Bonney se apresuro a alcanzar a su madre y sonrió, realmente esperaba la exposición terminara pronto…

* * *

><p>Ya sé que no es de nuestra historia principal, pero sigo tratando de escribir, es que se m ha dificultado, especialmente xq quiero que sea algo muy bueno y no cualquier cosa ;P…<p>

Un homenaje a Hatakera12 y su fic "Algo más que estudios en la secundaria" (también es un AcexBonney)

a mis lectoras: Veinbitchsaywott17, Mora D. Tenshi y todos aquellos q leen desde "las sombras " como yo en algunas ocasiones

MCR77 ;D

P.D. XD mejor hubiera dicho "mil" no creen? XD...


	35. Sueño VII, Celos

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50,pero al paso que vamos, podrian ser muchos mas jajaja!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><em>Si preguntan por ti,<em>_  
><em>_solo diré que te vi_

**Sueño VII Celos**

-como se encuentra?-interrogó el hombre de bigote blanco a una de las enfermeras

-en perfecto estado -respondió ella -despertará en un par de horas capitán-

-mmm, vaya vaya -dijo el capitán -Tatch quieres explicarme lo que sucedió? -

-Ojassi -dijo el comandante -bueno... por dónde empezar? -trataba de explicar el rubio pero x más que trataba de encontrar las palabras solo una risa salía de sus labios

Barbablanca observaba escéptico a Tatch...

-Tatch- le llamó la atención -empecemos por la pelea -

El rubio tomó aire y guardó la compostura

-parece ser que pasada la medianoche, por una razón aun desconocida Ace y Marco se enfrascaron en una violenta y dura pelea, y no se detuvieron hasta que accidentalmente tiraron a Bonney por la borda-

-mmm -murmuró Shirohige

-Izo fue quien la rescató del mar, mientras Jozu y Vista se encargaron de encadenarlos con **kairoseki** y encerrarlos a ambos, porque no ninguno de ellos cedía -

-alguno ha dicho por qué se inicio la pelea? -interrogó el capitán

-no, ninguno ha pronunciado palabra alguna -respondió el cuarto comandante

y sonrió nuevamente

-Tatch, tu sabes algo más y quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo -ordenó Barbablanca

Tatch sonrió y dijo

-lo único que yo sé es que Bonney y Ace tienen una relación muy profunda -haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Un par de horas después, Bonney se encontraba en la cubierta, presentía que el incidente de la noche anterior no pasaría desapercibido, así mismo la mayor parte de la tripulación se encontraba ahí, incluidos Ace y Marco quienes aun portaban esposas de kairoseki, y de vez en cuando se dedicaban una que otra mirada retadora; Barbablanca fue el último en sentarse, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo, un Barco aliado abordó el Moby Dick, al frente iba una mujer de cabellos azul claro y vestimenta violeta…

-capitán -saludó de inmediato -creo que interrumpo algo importante -dijo al notar que toda la tripulación se encontraba ahí

-Bay -saludó Shirohige -que te trae por aquí? -

-escuché el rumor de que tienes un nuevo comandante y decidí venir a conocerlo -respondió la pirata y miró sorprendida a Marco -y qué pasa aquí? -

-tenemos una reunión para aclarar un incidente; así que Bay espero que te mantengas al margen -respondió el yonku

-roger capitán- dijo la chica y se sentó a un lado de Tatch

-Marco, Ace, explíquenme que fue lo que sucedió? -interrogó Barbablanca

-fue su culpa! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo los comandantes

-de que hablas novato, fue tu culpa -acusó el rubio

-no mientas gallina, fue culpa tuya -arremetió el moreno

-¡silencio! -exclamó Shirohige -en vista de que ninguno de ustedes quiere hablar, Bonney me puedes explicar qué pasó? -

La pelirrosa pudo sentir como todas las miradas se centraban en ella, dio un suspiro y empezó a explicar lo sucedido, al tiempo que los demás tripulantes miraban con curiosidad a los involucrados…

***0*0*0*0*0***

-todo fue un malentendido –concluyó Bonney

-con que es eso –dijo Barbablanca –desde mi punto de vista así es, sin embargo Marco me sorprende de ti más que de Ace, tú conoces las reglas a la perfección –

-En el Moby Dick, las visitas nocturnas entre hombres y mujeres están prohibidas, a menos de que sean pareja oficialmente –explicó Tatch sonriendo ante la mirada interrogante de la pelirrosa

-pero tarde o temprano Bonney y yo seremos pareja, así que no veo el problema, ya que yo llevo pretendiéndola todo este tiempo –confesó Marco –y si es así Ace también tendría que ser castigado, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí -

Ace solo contempló al comandante de la primera división en silencio

-Ojassi, Bonney y Ace eran nakamas desde antes de unirse a nuestra tripulación, creo que ellos querían celebrar el nombramiento de Ace en privado –abogó Izo –no veo nada de malo en ello -

Durante unos segundos el yonku permaneció en silencio contemplando a los "acusados"

-Dejaré pasar este incidente sobre esa visita –dijo Shirohige -sin embargo lo que no dejaré pasar es la pelea, nada justifica una riña entre hermanos, especialmente una donde pusieron en peligro, no solo sus vidas sino la de Bonney –sentenció el capitán –por lo que durante un mes uds 2 se encargaran de la limpieza y reparación completa del Moby Dick, en cuanto a ti Bonney, creo que no ameritas ningún castigo, al menos x esta ocasión, así que espero que no se repita -

Tan pronto como fueron liberados los comandantes, Bonney se acercó de inmediato a Ace, quería aclarar la situación…

Mientras tanto la mayor parte de la tripulación aun se mantenía en la cubierta, Tatch y Bay observaban expectantes a la joven pareja

-con que ese es su nuevo comandante –interrogó la peliazul

-así es –sonrió el rubio

Ambos piratas observaban como el par de jóvenes hablaban, o mejor dicho como la pelirrosa trataba de que el moreno le contestara, primero le había llamado y él había continuado su camino, luego lo había tomado del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera, y repentinamente habían cruzado un par de palabras, hasta q Ace se había librado de su agarre y le espetaba un par de palabras a la pelirrosa, quien le propinó un puñetazo a la cara, que resonó por toda la cubierta, llamando la atención de los presentes…

-eres un estúpido ACE! Y no quiero volver a verte –gritó Bonney encolerizada mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba en dirección al capitán

-Lárgate de aquí si es lo que deseas a mi no me importa –respondió Ace mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en el labio

-auch –dijo Tatch – sabía que esa chica pegaba fuerte, pero mira que sacarle sangre a un logia –

-logia? Sugoi! –exclamó Bay entre sorpresa y encanto

-capitán! –exclamó Bonney aun rabiando de enojo –en la próxima isla quiero desembarcar e irme, ya no tengo ninguna razón para estar aquí –

-Si eso es lo q deseas pequeña entonces eres libre de irte –dijo el Yonku

-espera querida, capitán –intervino la peliblanca –que te parece si te unes a mi tripulación, eres fuerte serías de mucha ayuda en mi barco –ofreció la capitana

Bonney miró extrañada a la mujer y se quedó en silencio unos segundos

-cuando partimos? –interrogó la ojivioleta

-zarparemos dentro de una semana, tengo que ponerme al corriente con el capitán, pero nos iremos pronto –sonrió la chica

-como ordene capitana- acató la pelirrosa y se dirigió a su camarote

_En mis sueños una noche..._

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Esas letras_ itálicas_ son digamos que los "pensamientos" de Ace…

XD creo que la moraleja de hoy es que debes de ser prudente con lo que dices ;P y no descuidar lo que tienes jajaja

See You!


	36. Sueño VIII, Cerezas y palmadas

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50,pero al paso que vamos, podrian ser muchos mas jajaja!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><em>Y sólo sueño desde entonces...<em>

**Sueño VIII Cerezas y palmadas**

Ace había terminado la primera parte de su castigo, justo en esos instantes se encontraba muriendo de hambre, pues no había desayunar a causa de su "juicio" matutino

El moreno entró al comedor donde la mayor parte de la tripulación ya se encontraba degustando sus sagrados alimentos, se sentó a un lado de Teach quien al igual que él era uno de los mayores comensales.

Durante unos minutos todo se encontraba en tranquilidad hasta que Ace le arrebató a Thatch una pizza de sus manos para devorarla rápidamente

-pedazo de animal, esa es mi comida!-reclamó una voz femenina que Ace reconoció de inmediato haciendo que se atragantara momentáneamente

El moreno volteó y encontró a la pelirrosa de pie junto a él, sin quererlo le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz

-ah sí? -respondió el comandante de la segunda división -yo no veo tu nombre escrita en ella-dijo al tiempo que le daba vueltas a una de las rebanadas de pizza como si buscara el nombre escrito -además creo que yo me he ganado justamente mis alimentos, ya que me he pasado todo este tiempo reparando la cubierta por tu culpa -y le dijo engulló una rebanada más

-¡vaya!, ¿con qué el niño bonito está hambriento?-dijo la ojivioleta sonriendo de lado

-así es muñequita-contesto con el mismo tono sarcástico

La pelirrosa tomo uno de los pays de cereza que tenia Teach a su lado

-¡¿no se te antoja el postrecito?-exclamó Bonney estrellándole el pastel en la cara al moreno con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo un par de metros lejos

Ace por su parte se quitó los trozos del pay de cereza al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de furia a la ojivioleta quien aun lo miraba enojada

todos los comensales observaban expectantes a los jóvenes, hasta q x fin Bay y Thatch estallaban en carcajadas

-oi! muñequita aun no aprendes modales- susurro Ace mientras se limpiaba la cara

-y quien me va a enseñar alguien como tú?-respondió Bonney enfadada

-hey Bonney tranquila, deja al novato, xq si te ataca tendré que patearlo y el capitán me lo cobrara como nuevo -intervino la peliazul mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa y se daban media vuelta para salir

mientras tanto el comandante de la 4ta división le daba al moreno una servilleta para limpiarse la cara

-las mujeres son peligrosas cuando se enojan-le dijo mientras le sonreía

Esa misma noche, Bonney abrazó su almohada y se cubrió la espalda con la sábana, le molestaba esa corriente fría en su nuca, no quería admitirlo pero extrañaba al idiota de Ace, extrañaba desde hacía tiempo la sensación de calidez en su espalda cuando la abrazaba, extrañaba sus caricias… la pelirrosa soltó un suspiró, si tan sólo no se hubiera comportado tan arrogante durante la comida ya lo hubiera perdonado, pero no! El idiota tenía que haberla molestado…

0*0*0*0*0*

Dos días después…

Ace hundió su rostro en la almohada, nunca antes había sido humillado de esa forma y justo en su primera misión como comandante de la segunda división...

-como se siente nuestro flamante comandante?-ironizó Thatch

El moreno sólo bufó e ignoró al otro comandante, hasta que sintió le pegaba con una toalla mojada...

-Con un demonio Thatch déjame en paz!-grito exasperado Ace mientras el rubio se moría de la risa

-ya ya pecosito -susurraba aun entre risas

Ace hundía una vez más su rostro contra la almohada, tan solo recordar lo q había tenido que pasar, podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro...

Todo era culpa de ESA BRUJA, en su vida jamás había despreciado a ninguna mujer pero Bay era la excepción, nunca debió permitirle que le acompañaran en esa misión...

-como esta nuestro novato favorito? -saludo el comandante de la primera división

-creo q aun no supera haber sido golpeado en su orgullo... literalmente -se burlo Thatch

Marco x su parte solo rió...

-En eso tienes razón, oye Ace xq no te recuestas boca arriba? -instigó -o es q Bonney tiene la mano realmente pesada? -

Los ojos negros de Ace brillaron de desprecio al escuchar su comentario...

-Lo dices x experiencia vdd? -soltó el moreno -creo q aun tienes un moretón en la cara -

-auch esa hasta a mi m dolió -murmuró Thatch

Por su parte los comandantes de la 1ra y 2da división se lanzaban miradas asesinas

Bonney se tumbó boca arriba sobre el colchón, cerró los ojos, luego tomó su almohada y la abrazó suavemente

Quien diría que Ace se vería lindo de 5 años, sin darse cuenta acurrucó la almohada contra su pecho como lo había hecho con el moreno un par de horas antes; sin embargo esa lindura no cambiaba el carácter explosivo e impulsivo del moreno, parecía que de vez en cuando le hacía falta una tunda; Bonney sonrió ante el recuerdo, la carita pecosa de Ace amohinada cuando ella lo tomó por el cinturón y lo amenazó con tirarlo del bote, luego en su intento por derrotar al enemigo se había puesto en peligro y no sólo eso había quemado "accidentalmente" (eso había dicho en su defensa Ace) el sombrero de Whitey Bay y por último había tratado de morderla… esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, sin pensarlo mucho castigó al moreno pecoso…

Y por qué negarlo, había disfrutado de darle unas cuantas palmadas, no habían sido muy fuertes... o si? Por unos momentos al recordar la carita rencorosa de Ace con unas pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojitos negros sintió un poco de culpa… Bah no importaba solo esperaba que hubiese aprendido su lección

...Para verme cada día junto a ti

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Esas letras_ itálicas_ son digamos que los "pensamientos" de Ace…

Ojo que dice **orgullo** y no **hombría** ;P…

Bonney ya se desquito lo suficiente [?] XD

See You!


	37. Sueño IX, Canciones y poker

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50,pero al paso que vamos, podrian ser muchos mas jajaja!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><em>Y es que quedan tantas cosas<em>

_Por contarte y que me cuentes,_

**Canciones y Póker**

-vaya q esta noche la segunda división está muy entusiasmada -dijo Bay

-q me lo digas hasta su comandante está cantando -respondió Thatch observando al moreno con una botella de Whiskey en la mano

Ace cantaba a todo pulmón coreado por sus subordinados, quienes estaban en el mismo estado etílico que su comandante…

-Ya cuantos días van desde su discusión? -interrogó Thatch

-Cuatro -sonrió Bay mirando a su futura nakama hacer lo propio con las enfermeras

Thatch negó con la cabeza recordando... empezaron a jugar el más peligroso de los juegos, los **coqueteos**, Bonney dándole alas a Marco, especialmente en presencia del moreno; y Ace quien, a pesar de que se consumía en los celos, hacia su jugada, una más descarada, besando a cualquiera de las enfermeras q estuviera ahí...

-entre mas jóvenes son mas orgullosos -dijo Thatch viendo como a cada momento la voz de Ace resonaba más fuerte en la cubierta…

Provocando que el resto de la tripulación lo observara, al tiempo que le dirigía la mirada a Bonney, quien solo torcía los labios recordando q esas eran las palabras q le había dicho después del juicio.

El moreno dio unos pasos en dirección a la pelirrosa mientras ella bebía rápidamente y le regresaba la mirada desafiante, por su parte Bay se adelantaba y cantaba con ayuda de las enfermeras al poco tiempo Bonney se unía a ellas

Pronto todos los tripulantes observaban boquiabiertos a las féminas, quienes seguían cantando y bailando, sin importarles lo que pudieran pensar

-directo al hígado -dijo Thatch observando como el rostro de Ace se coloreaba de ira y luego lanzaba al suelo su botella de Whiskey asustando a las chicas, quienes a pesar de todo no dejaban de cantar

-Ace! -lo detuvo repentinamente Izo, -Ojassi dice que quiere hablar contigo -

El moreno se contuvo y siguió a su nakama, mientras tanto Bonney se tambaleaba por culpa del alcohol, y era ayudada por Bay para irse a dormir…

***0*0*0*0***

Ace suspiro nervioso, esta era su última oportunidad de hablar con Bonney, a sus espaldas el sonido de unos tacones llamaron su atención, dio media vuelta esperando encontrarse con una chica de cabellera pelirrosa, sin embargo se trataba de una mujer de cabello azul...

-q haces aki?- interrogo Ace molesto

-vine x esto-Bay le mostro una hoja de papel q de inmediato reconoció-quien diría q el novato era todo un poeta -se burló

Los ojos negros de Ace resplandecieron de ira

-dónde está Bonney?-

-Mi nakama está preparando sus maletas para zarpar al amanecer, pobrecilla, en todos estos días estaba esperando q fueras a verla- dijo al tiempo q deshojaba una rosa- q inocente! Cualquier, detalle incluso el pastelito quemado de chocolate la habría hecho perdonarte -dijo al tiempo q lamia uno de sus dedos...

-fuiste tú no es cierto?-interrogo Ace iracundo

-así es, sabia q si Bonney recibía x lo menos uno de tus regalos te perdonaría, x eso m encarguen personalmente de q no los recibiera-sonrió Bay -así q creo q esta es la despedida no-va-to -dio media vuelta y dejo al moreno absorto en sus pensamientos

***0*0*0*0***

Ace miró al par de mujeres frente a su capitán, aún era de madrugada, y zarparían con el amanecer, esa era su última oportunidad para recuperar lo que le pertenecía

-Whitey Bay-le llamo el moreno a la peliazul

-que quieres novato?-le interrogo la capitana mirándolo

-vengo x lo q legítimamente me pertenece- contestó

-ah sí? y q es? -interrogó curiosa la pirata

Ace x su parte miro a Bonney quien sintió como sus mejillas ardían ligeramente

-no me digas niñito- contesto la peliazul entendiendo el mensaje

El comandante de la segunda división le lanzó un paquete a la capitana quien lo atrapó y descubrió q se trataba de una baraja de poker

-una partida de poker, si yo gano Bonney se queda conmigo -explico el moreno

-y si yo gano, renunciaras a tu puesto de comandante, a ser miembro de la tripulación de Shirohige y a ser un pirata- sentenció la bruja del hielo-de esa forma no tendrás ni una sola posibilidad de volver a acercarte a Bonney -sonrió la peliazul abrazando a la pelirrosa quien miraba fijamente al pelinegro

-Acepto- pronuncio el moreno con una sonrisa soberbia

-lo escuchaste capitán?-pregunto la peliazul al yonku -tu darás fe de que se cumpla lo acordado

Shirohige por su parte solo asintió

Thatch comenzó a revolver las cartas de la baraja, mientras Ace la observaba detenidamente ansioso por lo que traería la suerte; a su alrededor la mayor parte de la tripulación de Shirohige, incluidos los comandantes y las enfermeras observaban el duelo que se llevaría a cabo, los cuchicheos estaban presentes, especialmente después de lo sucedido en los últimos días.

Ace tomó sus 5 cartas…

-es una buena mano -pensó al ver sus naipes, tomó un par de ellos y los colocó boca abajo sobre el suelo -dame 2 -dijo con seguridad

-Solo dos niño? -interrogó la bruja del hielo- debes tener algo muy bueno, no creo que te sirva así que dile adiós a mi "joyita", Thatch dame 3 -dijo la peliazul

El comandante de la 4ta división repartía las cartas, mientras tanto la pelirrosa observaba expectante al moreno, quien de cuando en cuando le dedicaba una mirada penetrante…

-que te propones Ace? -se preguntaba la ojivioleta

El comandante de la segunda división tomó sus cartas, lo mismo hizo la capitana

-las damas primero -dijo Ace

La bruja de hielo sonrió -como gustes novato, Bonney, joyita dile adiós al niñito -indicó la peliazul a la ojivioleta -recuerda que se vale llorar -le guiñó un ojo y mostró sus cartas, 10, jack, reina, rey y as de corazones

-flor imperial de corazones -anunció Thatch

La multitud soltó un suspiro, muy en el fondo sentían pena por el moreno, quien en la última semana había expuesto sus sentimientos por la pelirrosa…

Bonney se quedó helada al observar la mano, era prácticamente imposible que Ace lograra remontar algo así…

-creo que yo gané, no es así capitán? -preguntó la peliazul al yonku

-así parece Bay, pero primero Ace tiene que mostrar sus cartas -

-oi! Esa es una mano muy fuerte -admitió el aún comandante de la segunda división -pero veamos qué es lo que yo tengo -dijo

Y una a una reveló sus cartas

-10 -murmuró Tatch

-jack -susurró Izo

-reina -balbució Jozu

-rey -dijo Marco

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ace y mostró su última carta

-As de espadas -murmuró Bonney boquiabierta

La multitud soltó murmullos de asombro al notar la escalera imperial de espadas que Ace tenía…

-gurarararara -rió Shirohige -las espadas vencen a los corazones -

Aprovechando la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el moreno se apresuro a ponerse de pie y tomar entre sus brazos a la pelirrosa

-que crees que haces? -interrogó la ojivioleta

-reclamando mi premio -sonrió el moreno antes de besarla apasionadamente

Después Ace cargó a la pelirrosa y se apresuró atravesar la cubierta y lanzarse a su bote para partir

-Ace bájame! -exclamó con temor Bonney

-si te suelto caerás al mar, dudo que eso sea lo que desees -contestó Ace

Haciendo uso de sus poderes la pareja se alejaba del Moby Dick en dirección a la isla, mientras amanecía detrás de ellos

Desde la cubierta, algunos de los comandantes los saludaban

-Ojassi dijo q les concedía una semana de luna de miel, q cuando regresen se llevara a cabo la ceremonia! –gritó Izo

-pero Ace!, eso no te salva del castigo de la pelea –agregó Vista saludando a la pareja

–ah dijo q también si querían podían traer a un miembro más a la tripulación –exclamó Tatch sonriendo

_Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir._

_A tu lado, mi vida...a tu lado._

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

Esas letras_ itálicas_ son digamos que los "pensamientos" de Ace…

Hello, niños y niñas, bueno saben m gustaría a todos los que leen x lo menos dejen un comentario, saben es algo triste ver que hay visitas pero ni una sola opinión, en fin…

Ese fue el ultimo "sueño" y si recuerdan nuestra historia lineal en el orden de lo que hizo Oda, entonces podrán suponer lo que sigue así que nos vemos luego…

See You!

PD eso no quiere decir que los drabbles se hayan terminado, aun tengo varias ideas, ya solo seria cuestion de que m digan que desean…


	38. OT Delicioso

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50,pero al paso que vamos, podrían ser muchos más jajaja!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE NO ES APTO PARA CARDIACOS CON IMAGINACION HIPERACTIVA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Delicioso<strong>

Ace y Bonney se encontraban en su camarote desde hacía un par de horas, pues había una tormenta azotando el Moby Dick; la orden para el par de novatos era permanecer bajo cubierta hasta nuevo aviso; Ace había dormitado un rato desde entonces, mientras q Bonney había permanecido despierta y en esos momentos era presa de un aburrimiento total...

-Ace!-le grito la ojivioleta zarandeando al moreno

-q sucede?-interrogó adormilado

-estoy aburrida-le contestó cual niña de 5 años

Ace negó con la cabeza momentáneamente

-y q desea mi muñeca?-pregunto

-entretenme-anunció la ojivioleta

Ace rio ante la petición de la pelirrosa

-lo q usted ordene princesa-respondió de forma ceremoniosa y se levanto de la cama

Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche y sacó un par de paquetes

-¿qué te parece si jugamos póker? y para hacerlo más interesante-le mostro una caja de chocolates

-de acuerdo- sonrió la pelirrosa

Durante un tiempo estuvieron jugando o más bien Ace estuvo siendo apaleado por Bonney...

-y con eso creo que ya te quedaste en la calle-sonrió la ojivioleta

-tsk, oi quien te enseño a jugar?-interrogo el moreno no muy convencido

-Marco y Thatch -respondió

-entonces hiciste trampa, he jugado suficiente con ellos como para no saberlo-acuso el moreno

-estás loco Ace, ahora es momento d reclamar mi premio-dijo la pelirrosa tratando de alcanzar la caja de chocolate

Sin embargo Ace se apodero d la caja uso d su estatura evito q la pelirrosa le quitara los dulces momentáneamente

-¡Dámelos!-exigió Bonney tratando de alcanzarlos

-no-sentenció el moreno y retrocedió un par de pasos ante la insistencia de la ojivioleta

-¡que me los des, yo me los gané justamente!-exclamo la pelirrosa y continuo arrinconando al pelinegro

-no, son míos hiciste trampa -aseguro Ace

Acabando con la paciencia de Bonney quien se lanzo sobre el

Ace tropezó con la orilla de la cama y cayó sobre esta, así mismo Bonney quedo sobre él. De modo tal q la pelirrosa aprovecho para recuperar su caja de chocolates, sin embargo el moreno no se rendiría fácilmente; durante unos segundos estuvieron forcejeando hasta q repentinamente la caja se rompió y los dulces cayeron sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien para no sentirse derrotado aun, hizo uso de sus poderes y derritió la mayoría de los dulces salvo algunos q la ojivioleta pudo rescatar...

-creo que yo gané-anuncio con una sonrisa el pecoso muchacho

Bonney torció sus labios n señal de enojo, al tiempo q una idea cruzo su mente...

-no lo creo-respondió la chica y se inclino sobre los pectorales del comandante de la segunda división

Ace frunció el ceño no pudo predecir cuál sería la siguiente acción de su pareja cuando sintió su húmeda lengua sobre sus piel bañada en chocolate, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido d placer

Bonney sonrió, había ganado y no solo eso podía torturar tranquilamente al pelinegro...

Ace sonrió cuando vio descender aun más abajo de su cintura a la pelirrosa quien le dedico una sensual sonrisa antes de dejar caer un par de chocolates justamente ahí... esa tarde iba a ser deliciosa...

**you drive me crazy i just**

**Can't sleep i'm so excited**

* * *

><p>comentarios? tomatazos? Antorchas encendidas o turbas iracundas? Solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?<p>

I love chocolate *3*, XD no puedo negarlo, puro fanservice jajaja, ya cada quien se imagina lo que quiere, este drabble fue como un bonus, osea x el puro antojo, tengo un par como estos, pero ya veré que tal es su reacción, yo leo con mucho gusto sus proposiciones

Y bueno el que sigue, ya lo tengo pero m preocupan los 2 que le siguen, están en borrador, pero quiero que sean fuertes y bueno, Oda fue el que m enseño eso jeje… y pues de esos se deriva un one-shot medio tetrico que ando trabajando luego lo termino…

See You!

PD XD esa cancion m anda rondando desde hace dias, y creo q quedo para el drabble de hoy ;P


	39. Promesas

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50,pero al paso que vamos, podrían ser muchos más jajaja!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA PARA EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE LEER ACOMPAÑADO CON UN PAQUETE DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES Y GALLETITAS DE ANIMALITOS PARA CORTARSE LAS VENAS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Que tu alma sea fuerte<em>

**Promesas...**

-mira bien el cielo, será la última vez que lo veas –dijo el vicealmirante Onigumo

Ace miró al cielo y suspiró, habría sido una buena vida, tal vez de lo único que se arrepentiría es de no haber conocido la sensación de ser padre, pero por lo menos a Bonney le había dejado algo claro…

_**Flash Back **_

-No quiero!- exclamo enojada y abrazo con fuerza al moreno -no lo soporto, no soporto imaginarte con ninguna otra chica, es tan... argh!-se quejó la ojivioleta

El muchacho solo pudo reír y observar con ternura la cara amohinada de la pelirrosa

-no te rías Ace -le espeto antes de darle un golpe

-auch, muñeca xq tantos celos?- preguntó

-xq no m gusta compartir-respondió como una niña con un juguete favorito

Ace rio nuevamente antes de besarla

-Bonney, para mi tu eres la única en mi corazón, ninguna otra mujer podría tomar ese lugar, entiéndelo muy bien-sonrió el moreno besándola nuevamente

-creeré en ti -contestó la ojivioleta abrazándolo con fuerza

-te prometo Jewerly Bonney tú serás la única mujer en mi corazón-

_**Fin flashback**_

*0*0*0*0*

Las lágrimas se formaron inmediatamente en sus ojos violeta, por primera vez se sintió culpable, incluso el estúpido del sombrero de paja estaba ahí para rescatarlo y ella se había quedado en Saboady tan tranquila desde q hacia una semana se había enterado de la sentencia de Ace, como si realmente no le importara...

-capitana-le llamó uno de sus nakamas

-cállate y déjame sola-le ordenó entre sollozos

Y es que en su estado estaba más sensible que de costumbre...

*0*0*0*0*

_**Flash Back**_

-Ace, te lo ruego por favor no mueras -balbuceó Luffy

-ya cállate y preocúpate por ti mismo eres mas débil que yo -exclamó Ace antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza -escúchame muy bien Luffy, Yo nunca moriré! -

-aja -sollozó el menor

-te prometo que nunca moriré -juró Ace

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Perdóname Luffy, parece que no pude cumplir mi promesa -dijo el moreno abrazando a su hermano menor

Ace podía sentir como su vida se escapaba lentamente, pero ya no era el dolor físico lo más importante, sino el dolor de una promesa rota...

_**Flash Back**_

-Ace, tengo un mal presentimiento... -rogó la pelirrosa -quédate conmigo-

-tranquila muñeca, no pasará nada, te prometo q nos encontraremos en Saboady, yo mismo te guiaré x el nuevo mundo-prometió Ace tomando la mano de Bonney

-lo prometes?-interrogo preocupada la pelirrosa

-te lo prometo Bonney -sonrió antes de besarla suavemente

_**Fin del flash back**_

-perdóname, Bonney, también rompí mi promesa contigo -pensó antes de partir finalmente y Ace sonrió por última vez

*0*0*0*0*

Bonney lo sintió algo en su pecho, algo que le indicaba que Ace ya no estaba en este mundo,

-estúpido! -pensó la pelirrosa -estúpido, por qué me hiciste esa promesa, si no ibas a cumplirla-

Limpió las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, salió a cubierta y observó Marine Ford en el horizonte, nuevamente se sintió impotente, si tan solo no se hubiesen separado, nada hubiera sucedido...

-todo es su culpa!-rabio -al nuevo mundo!-ordenó colérica

Por lo menos se vengaría de ese maldito...

_Y cuando mires hacia el frente,_

_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

* * *

><p>ITALICAS PENSAMIENTOS DE ACE…<p>

Y antes de quieran asesinarme… **ODA LO HIZO PRIMERO!**

Cof cof, ok, yo misma llore cuando lo escribí, fue tan… doloroso, pero bueno aki empieza una versión del fic y también puede empezar otra, así que estén atentos…

El fic aun no termina, le faltan algunas otras cosillas XD…

Bye Bye


	40. Desesperacion

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50,pero al paso que vamos, podrían ser muchos más jajaja!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><em>El día que te perdí, el día que te perdí no se olvida... <em>

**Desesperación**

Caminaba o mejor dicho arrastraba sus pasos por los pasillos del buque, su mente se encontraba prácticamente en blanco, todo a su alrededor le era extraño, en su pecho no podía sentir nada, era como si tuviera un hueco enorme en ese lugar donde se hallaba el corazón; no podía escuchar si quiera las voces de sus tripulantes llamándola "capitana" en esa palabra encerraban el deseo de que se mantuviera entera y fuerte, que no se rindiera aun.

La lanzaron dentro de la celda, a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio, tuvo la agilidad de no caer, se acurrucó en el rincón más oscuro de su prisión y trató de dormir, sin embargo cada que cerraba sus ojos las emociones volvían a ella como un remolino, observaba su sonrisa cálida, su risa, su voz, su contacto y atesoraba cada uno de sus recuerdos...

No solo eran las alegrías que le había hecho pasar, sino también las veces que la había hecho enfadar, recordaba incluso los momentos en q él coqueteaba con alguna otra chica, cuando hacía que su sangre ardiera de celos, pero podía perdonarlo pues su sonrisa era tan atractiva, tan irresistible, la hacía sentirse nuevamente como una niña...

No, ella era una niña, incluso el destino le había dado una fruta que cambiaba su edad, nunca había dejado de serlo, de desear su exclusiva atención… él lo había sido todo para ella, había sido, él primero y él único hombre en su vida…

En cambio ella ¿Qué había hecho por él?

Se había quedado de brazos cruzados observando como todos los demás luchaban por salvarle la vida, había sido una cobarde, debería de haber ido a ayudarlo...

Había pensado... no, se había dejado llevar x su rabia, había tratado de vengarse del maldito cerdo asqueroso que lo había derrotado, sin embargo había perdido… y no solo eso su arranque de ira la había puesto a merced de sus mayores enemigos... la marina, y su mayor humillación era haber sido ser capturada por el asesino de su Ace, ese perro de la marina que le había arrebatado su ser más preciado..

Sollozó suavemente y abrió sus ojos violeta contempló la oscura celda... no había acaso algo de esperanza para ella?

Unas tremendas nauseas la invadieron, no eran por el estrés, no, de inmediato reconoció la sensación... su corazón latió emocionado, sonrió ligeramente mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre, parecía que después de todo aun existía un poco de esperanza...

_Tú sabes que me dueles en el fondo de mi alma_

* * *

><p>Itálicas pensamientos de Bonney…<p>

Un trago amargo, pero no tanto, al final un poquito de dulce, xq no puedo evitarlo, solo otro drabble mas antes de que entremos en una nueva saga, que espero sea de su agrado, que está ligada a un one-shot que subí hace unos días, titulado **"Inesperado"**, lean bn la escena final de ese fic XD y adivinen quién es? o3o…

Bye Bye


	41. Esperanza

_Aki na mas dando lata XP con este drabble_

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles quiero q sean más o menos 50,pero al paso que vamos, podrían ser muchos más jajaja!_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA SPOILERS DEL MANGA LEASE BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esperanza<strong>

Se encontraba sin aliento, su cuerpo parecía de trapo, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para gritar, su corazón latía desbocado, parecía que en cualquier momento su alma le abandonaría, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban y su mente se ponía en blanco sin embargo...

-waaahhh-

Entre las penumbras se escuchó un llanto, era el llanto de un bebé

-oi, mira es un varón -dijo el marine de cabello largo

Una inyección de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo...

-felicidades-dijo el chico de cabello rosa entregándole al recién nacido

Lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y lo miró con atención, su cabello era negro como el de su padre, su piel blanca como la de ella...

-gracias-dijo con un hilo de voz al par de marinos que le habían ayudado

Dirigió su mirada a ellos, hacia un par de días que los había conocido, el chico llamado Coby era quien había descubierto su embarazo con su haki, y contrario a lo que hubiese pensado no había dado aviso a los demás...

-Helmeppo-san que piensas ahora?-le pregunto Coby

-no negare que es lindo y que no parece ser peligroso-respondió

-¿Cómo va a ser peligroso un recién nacido?-preguntó Coby

-bueno en eso creo que tienes razón -respondió

-Ace, mira a nuestro pequeño, estarías orgulloso de él?-pensaba Bonney alimentando a su pequeño

-yo creo que si-le dijo Coby sonriendo

La pirata contempló con cierto miedo al marine y guardó silencio

-¿creer qué?-interrogo el rubio

-nada -dijo apresuradamente Coby pues Hemelppo desconocía quién era el padre de ese bebé y conociéndolo lo mejor era que se quedara así

-como digas-pensó al tiempo que observaba a Bonney con su pequeño-es una mujer hermosa a pesar de ser pirata, incluso con su hijo en sus brazos es atractiva -pensó el rubio

Coby no pudo evitar reír al escuchar los pensamientos de su compañero y le dio una palmada en el brazo

-¡¿qué?! -interrogó sorprendido Hemelppo para luego entender lo que Coby había hecho -¡cállate! -

-Bonney-san, descansa un poco, nos encargaremos de vigilar-dijo el marine antes de dejarla sola en su celda

-gracias -susurró nuevamente

Lo observó dormir entre sus brazos, era tan pequeño e indefenso, tan hermoso, sin quererlo algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, si tan solo Ace estuviera para verlo... pero no era así, tenía que enfrentarlo, por esa razón había usado sus poderes para adelantar el parto...

-Bonney-san-le llamó el marine pelirrosa entre las sombras

-llévalo con él -dijo ella antes de entregarle a su bebé

-él lo cuidara bien -sonrió y partió...

***0*0*0*0***

Coby sabía que el combate de Aokiji vs Akainu por la vacante del almirante de la flota se prolongaría a lo menos un par de días más, lo cual lo ayudaría en su viaje…

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan chan... XD a donde se lo llevara? solo 1 mas y entraremos en una nueva saga<p>

Bye Bye


	42. Canasta

_New drabble  
><em>

_Recuerden: el fic tendrá como protagonistas a Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney, si acaso mencionare a otros personajes y la cantidad de drabbles ya casi son 50, y espero q sean muchos más ; D_

_Aclaración: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, aunq ksi puedo jurar q es de mi facultad jajajaj XD!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS,SUSCRIPCIONES,_

_FAVORITOS, ETC ETC ^^_

_Y hagan caso a las advertencias XD!_

* * *

><p><strong>Canasta<strong>

La brisa del mar siempre la tranquilizaba, pues acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos, al tiempo que el susurro de las olas la llenaba de paz, era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos...

-Luffy, donde estas? estas bien?-se preguntaba la mujer de cabello oscuro contemplando el horizonte nocturno

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la muerte de Ace y la desaparición de Luffy, no podía negar que en todo ese tiempo su alma pendía de un hilo hasta que Garp había regresado al pueblo dándoles un poco de esperanza acerca del paradero de Luffy…

Se sentía triste aun, su mayor preocupación era el menor de los hermanos D y rezaba porque estuviera bien...

Regresó con pasos lentos hacia su casa, recordando sin quererlo al pequeño Luffy, lo había cuidado como si fuera su hermano menor, incluso como su propio hijo, inconscientemente llevo su mano vientre, y también extrañaba al travieso Ace, ese niño, no ese joven, quien siempre había estado al pendiente de Luffy... Su caminata se detuvo un par de metros antes de llegar a la puerta del bar, pues notó que había un bulto, por decirlo de alguna manera, frente a ella, al acercarse, pudo notar que se trataba de una canasta de mimbre, con lentitud se agachó a verla de cerca es que el médico le había recomendado no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios...

-¿Qué será?- se pregunto

Cuando descubrió su contenido, trató de buscar a algún otro ser vivo en las cercanías, al descubrir que los alrededores estaban desiertos, levantó el cesto con cuidado y se internó de inmediato a su departamento, más específicamente a su habitación, con cuidado dejó la canasta sobre su cama y ésta se movió ligeramente antes de escucharse un pequeño llanto de ella...

-ara ara- dijo Makino descubriendo al bebé que estaba dentro, al instante la criatura se aferro a su dedo

Con suavidad lo acurrucó entre sus brazos

-hola pequeño, cómo te llamas?- le saludo Makino con una sonrisa

Desde la distancia un par de marines habían observado a la tendera entrar con la canasta al bar y unos minutos después asomarse por la ventana con un pequeño en brazos...

-crees que fue lo correcto? no era Garp quien...?

-sí, creo q es lo mejor-interrumpió el otro -vámonos -

Y entre las sombras el par de marinos despareció...

* * *

><p>Quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ensaladas, amenazas de muerte, solicitudes de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata…?<p>

Un drabble medio misterioso no? XD ok, se que m tarde en este, pero quería pulirlo para dejar algunas incógnitas, y bueno al siguiente, una nueva saga, algo similar a cierto fic que anda por ahí, que la vdd medio leí unas cosas pero no lo leí completo así que si hay coincidencias no es plagio ni mucho menos, como ya les dije, se enlazará con mi one-shot **Inesperado** y tal vez ese sea otro final al fic, no lo sé aun XP

See You !


End file.
